Rumor Has It  Someone Like You
by Specks52
Summary: Santana being outed by Finn gave Quinn the courage to do something she never would've done. How will it end for her and how does she help Santana and herself at the same time. Est. Brittana and Eventual Faberry. Rated M for Language may have Lemons R&R
1. Rumor Has It

**hey so this is just an idea i've been having and I thought i'd start it and see where it goes. let me know what you think of it. i'd like to know if to continue with it or not. **

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

"I cant believe you did that Finn Hudson." I said making my way out the auditorium after the Troubletones's performance.

"What did I do Rach?" he asked keeping stride with me.

"Not only did you out her but you made her feel like such a freak. How could you." I stopped walking turning to face him.

"What would you have done if someone did to Kurt what you did to Santana."

He looked at me.

"I thought so. I always said we were meant to be together but you obviously don't get it and you're an ass. We should see other people." I said approaching my locker.

He grabbed my hand pulling me back

"What do you mean we should see other people Rach?"

A voice behind me alerted us we weren't alone.

"It means she wants you to let go of her hand and back to fuck off."

Anger flashed his face.

"Stay out of this Quinn. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me when you are hurting the girl I'm in love with now let her go or I'll end you."

_Wait, what did she just say? _

Finn turned to face Quinn and I just stood there in shock.

"What the hell are you saying Fabray?"

"I'm saying you outed my bestfriend even before she was ready to be out and therefore I've decided to be honest. I'm honestly in love with you Rachel and I think you can do better than this." She said pointing to Finn.

I closed my locker grabbed my back pack and faced them both.

"Finn what you did was horrible and I'll never forgive you for hurting Santana like that."

"What about what Quinn just said?" Finn bellowed taking off after me again.

I stopped and turned.

"I'm still trying to process that, now leave me alone Finn before I call Noah."

With that I turned and walked away from the boy I just broke up with and the girl who just admitted she loved me.

**It's a short chapter i know but let me know what you think please.**

**Specks**


	2. I'll Be There For You

**Hey guys this chapter is short as well i hope you like it. Been studying hard for exams that are coming up i wont upload anything this weekend but after tuesday you'll get 2 new chapters for this i anticipate. i love all the reviews and alerts i've gotten so far. keep them coming.**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 2**

**QPOV**

I can't believe I told her in front of him no less.

After Rachel left us standing there I walked the opposite direction heading towards the track deciding to run off some steam created by this stressful day. I took off running for a while in light of the slowly setting sun when a figure appeared at the entrance closest to the students parking lot.

Slowing my stride I recognized the person as they jogged up to me.

"Its nice to see you out here the field really misses you."

"Hey S, thought you'd be home by now"

We started walking around the track as we spoke.

"I'm not really looking forward to going home right now." She said I nodded, deciding to change the subject.

"Where's B?"

"I have no idea. We haven't talked since our 'mash-off' performance."

Approaching a bleacher we took a seat and I was able to gauge her body language. Taking her hand I did my best to comfort her.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Santana bowed her head.

"I can't believe this is happening to me Q. What am I gonna do? You know my parents won't accept this. Brit's probably scared shitless and neither of us know where she is." Santana started crying mid rant so I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay S. Everything will work out just wait and see."

"Will you come with me Q? I want to get telling my parents over with but not alone will you come with me you are my bestfriend and I know we don't always get along but I need you right now."

"I've got your back S always. Come on its dark out let's head to the locker room and then to your house."

**RPOV**  
>I don't believe this. I thought as I entered the bathroom.<p>

"What don't you believe?" Brittany asked exiting a bathroom stall. I hadn't realize I said it out loud muchless someone being in the bathroom.

"Oh hey Brit, are you alright?" I asked after realizing that she had been crying.

"I'm worried about Santana; this thing with Finn is going to ruin everything good she has in her life and there's nothing I can do to help."

I walked over to the blonde who sank to the ground in the outfit she changed into after their performance. Sinking down next to her I raised her face with my hand.

"Is she losing you?" I asked

Her head shot up in haste

"What of course not how could you even ask that?" She berated

"What I'm trying to say is that she still has you, she'll still have the Troubletones and if not you know for sure she still has the New Directions. Santana has so much more than reputation - " I started, stopping as Brittany shook her head.

"It's her parents I'm worried about. They aren't going to accept this and I don't know what they'll do."

I pulled her from the ground into a hug.

"Listen Brit, let's find Santana. Once we do we'll make our next step" My previous problem forgotten I grabbed my bag along with. Brittany's hand and we left the bathroom.

"Any idea where she'd be?" I asked

"She and Quinn have similar ways of dealing with things as I've realized over the years. If she's still at school she's either on the track running or the locker room." Brittany said

"Let's try there." I said

**See it's short and sweet the next chapter will be the four girls seeing eaach other how will Rachel and Quinn react to seeing each other?**

**let me know what you think**

**Specks**


	3. We're Friends Right?

**Hey everyone i am sooooo not into this chapter truth is i wrote another version of this on my phone and it went bum before i could email it to myself...anyway i tried my hardest to get it as close as possible to the original but whatever. thanks for the reviews and alerts so far i love them all believe me you guys keep me motivated. so let me know what you think about this chapter. btw wasn't this week's episode the best episode EVER? this chapter goes out to Cassicio i always love your reviews lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Brittany and I walked onto the track as the sun set we both did a 360 realizing its empty apart from a lump on one of the bleachers close to us. I squeezed Brittany's hand walking towards the lump slowly. Brittany flanked me. As we got closer to the object I smiled slightly.

"It's Quinn's backpack." Brittany said taking it up. "Maybe she's in the locker room. Think she knows where San is?"

"Maybe." I replied as thoughts of Quinn filled my head bring back my confusion.

"Let's go there." Brittany said dragging me to the locker room.

As we came to the locker room door we heard voices inside.  
>"Q, what if she doesn't want to be with me. She just ran off after the 'mash – off' what if I lose her?" a crying Santana asked.<p>

Brittany burst through the door dropping Quinn's bag.

"San how could you think I would leave you. I love you more than anything in this world. When the stuff with Finn happened I realized that you might lose everything because of me and I got scared. I hid in the bathroom then Rach came in and we talked. I'm so sorry I made you feel I don't love you. You are everything for me; but I don't want you to lose out because of me." Santana held onto her waist both Quinn and I forgotten.

"Baby, I love you I want to tell my parents and whatever happens we will deal with it. I promised I would never leave your side and I want you by my side."

"I'm scared San." Brittany whispered

"I am too Brit; but you'll be there with me."

"Always." With that the two girls started kissing heatedly Quinn and I long forgotten. I looked at her and she gave me a shy smile. Taking her bag I walked up to her.

"Hey, looks like you left this on the bleachers."

She took her bag and smiled.

"I was so caught up with Santana that I forgot I took it out there with me. Thank you." She replied

"No problem."

Things got awkward as we stood there staring at each other the only sounds coming from the couple kissing,

"I'm going to go guys. Santana I know you probably don't see us as friends but I'm here if you need me, and Brittany that goes to you as well." I turned to Quinn. "Goodnight Quinn. All of you be safe." With that I turned to exit the room when I felt two hands wrap around my shoulder. Tensing I waited until the person said something.

"Thank you for talking some sense into me Rach." She kissed my cheek and I touched her hand s as they were around me.

"Anytime Brit." As she let me go I made m way out of the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_Go after her you idiot _ I thought to myself. I counted to five giving myself time to build up the courage.

"Guys I'll meet you in the parking lot." I said loudly as I grabbed my backpack and ran through the doors. I looked left, and then right to see Rachel turning the corner. I took off down the corridor hoping to get her before she turned again.

When I saw her she was halfway down the corridor.

"Hey Rach wait up." She stopped turning to face me as I caught up to her.

"Is something wrong Quinn?" she asked a look of confusion on her face.

_Say something Fabray_

"It's dark out and I wanted to walk you to your car."

"You don't have to I'm perfectly fine." She stated starting off again. I grabbed her hand lightly.

"Rach we're friends right? I mean I can't take away all the shit I did to you in the past and I can't take back those cruel words I said to you in the auditorium or the slap at prom I can't ask your forgiveness because I don't deserve it, not in a million years-" I started rambling as a tear fell down my eye. She stopped me taking her hand and wiping away my tears

"Listen to me because I'm going to say this once. Never say you don't deserve anything Quinn you deserve everything good in this world. You are so special and it kills me to not see you embrace that. Yes we are friends."

I smiled brightly. "In that case Rach as your friend I'm walking you to your car." She looked at me smiling.

"You are amazing you know that?" She asked

"I wish you would see that." I whispered

"What was that?" She asked as we started walking towards the door.

"Nothing nothing; can I ask you something? I know Santana and I especially treated you like shit for so long it should be a crime; but why did you break up with Finn. I mean why make a move like that for Santana?" I was genuinely curious.

"Truth is Quinn I like you girls I think you made mistakes but we all do that at some point in life. I mean you remember 'Run Joey Run' right?" she chuckled and continued "I believe a person is free to love whoever they want and Finn said some things about Santana that made me realize that he is not the person I want to be with. I can't be with someone like that."

I nodded silently as we got by the door. Stopping her I decided things couldn't get any worse so I decided to take the leap.

"What about me?" I asked

She looked at me skeptically

"What about you Quinn?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'll be honest Rach, I don't know when I realized I started liking you but I fell in love with you the final time you decided I was worth saving from myself and was there for me. I want to be with you but I love you so much that I am more than willing to be whatever you need me to be. If you need a friend I am there, if you need a lover I'm there, if you need someone to wipe your tears I'm here. What I'm really hoping is that you will give me a chance to prove to you that I am sincere and I want to have you in my life." I breathed not being used to talking that much at once.

I watched her facial expression as she let what I said sink in. She smiled timidly at me.

"I'll be honest with you Quinn. I have always wanted to be your friend and I do consider you my friend; I have never thought about being with a girl much less you not to say that you aren't worth it because you are. What I'm trying to say is I need time. I just broke up with Finn and I need time to let this all settle in. Can you give me that?"

I took her hand into mine.

"Rachel Berry I will give you all the time you need but be warned you can't blame me for trying to woo you while I wait."

She giggled and blushed as I opened the door allowing her to go ahead of me.

"Where are you parked?" I asked

She looked up at me blushing refusing to answer and it clicked.

"Finn drove you to school?" I asked. She nodded.

"And you were going to walk home?"

"It's not that far Quinn I-" I cut her off

"No Rachel; I will not allow you to walk home when I can take you. What if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself if I knew you walked home and something happened to you."

Struggling to get past the anger of what she wanted to do; with the hand I was still holding onto I led her to I led her across the parking lot to my car. Giving her the key telling her to let herself in I took my cell phone out dialing Santana's number.

_What Q?_

_I'm taking Rachel home, do you want me to meet you by your house or should I return here?_

_Why can't Frankenteen take her home?_

_Long story short she broke up with him for what he did to you and she didn't drive to school_

_Oh – well Brit is gonna go with me I'll call you when it's all over how about that?_

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah I am Q_

_That's cool San call me if you need anything at all at anytime._

_I will_

I was about to hang up when her voice rang through my phone.

_Oh and Q?_

_Yeah San?_

_Thank you so very much_

_What are bestfriends for chica._

With that I hung up running to my driver's seat and throwing my bag in the backseat.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked

"Everything's great, I just got out of some plans I made so any chance you wanna go grab a bite before I take you home?" I fiddled with the car keys she handed me awaiting her reply.

"Just friends?" She asked

"Just friends." I answered putting the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah I'm in."

At that moment I made a mental note.

_Rachel Berry will love me too._

**I hope you enjoyed it its a step towards Faberry but there will be drama next chapter. i'll upload before weekend let me know what you think in between there.**

**Specks:)**


	4. Perfectly Normal Part 1

**As promised another chapter before weekend...the other chapter is already written and i'm letting you know now there isn't much Faberry in it but i still think you'll like. I love writing for you all and I had extra time as i'm home and injured. this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed thus far. you guys keep me writing. any mistakes are mine and i apologize it was after all 4am when i wrote this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

"Quinn how far would you go to help out Santana?" I asked as she pulled into my driveway. She cut the ignition behind my car and looked over at me.

"I'd do anything for her, why do you ask?"

"I have an idea."

"Let me hear it?"

I went through the plan telling her exactly what I had planned watching her facial change as I got further and further into my plan. At the end of it all she smiled at me and took my hand.

"Rach, this is a great idea and I can't wait to do it. Thank you for doing this for Santana." She kissed my knuckles and I blushed.

"We have to talk to the teachers and I'll call Kurt so he can start us off if we are approved." I said

"You take Shelby, I'll take Mr. Schue. I hope this works."

"Me too see you tomorrow." I said as I exited her car.

"Hey Rach. can I pick you up for school tomorrow? Since we're friends and all."

I nodded "That should be fine."

Her smile widened and she started he car.

As I walked up to my front door I pulled out my cell phone and she pulled out of my driveway.

_Hey Rach._

_Kurt I have and idea and I need your help_

_Well let's hear it._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day Glee Club<strong>

"Mr. Schue what are they doing here?" Tina asked as the TroubleTones made their way in with Shelby. They all took a seat Brittany on the side that wasn't occupied with Quinn and Santana next to her.

"To explain this we'll let Quinn and Rachel have the floor."

I stood from my seat turning to see Quinn still in her seat. She looked at me and said softly.

"This is all you Rach." I nodded, my eyes connecting with Finn briefly catching his disgusting facial expression.

"Well fellow glee clubbers this in the light of newly found evidence Quinn and I have spoken to both of our Glee club teachers and we're going to combine for this week's lesson. This week we're going to be doing songs by ladies and for ladies."

"Oh hell no." Santana said as Brittany rubbed her arm.

"Next week we're all going to be going to Sectionals and one of us is probably going to win; but Santana we're worried about you. Glee is about accepting yourself for who you are and that's what this music is all about." Quinn piped up

"So what I don't even get a say in this? Not cool." Santana said as I could see her resolve weakening.

"Santana everyone in this room knows about you and Brittany and we don't judge you for it we celebrate it because it's who you are. It's true not everyone outside of this room is accepting and cool but we're doing this assignment this week so that you know in this rotten stinking world you have at least a group of people who will support you no matter what."

She looked at Brittany then at Quinn then back at me and nodded. I smiled shyly and called up Blaine and Kurt. As I sat next to Quinn I caught Finn's facial expression and I ducked my head from the scrutiny. Quinn sensed my discomfort and looked back at him giving him a scowl.

"Santana Kurt and I have this song we like to sing while we're in the car and we would like to do it for you now."

"I know its hard San; but you will more than get through this." Kurt added as he nodded to the musicians.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
><em>_Bad decisions, that's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life__  
><em>

**I looked over at Santana with an expressionless look on her face. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I saw Quinn looking at me as Kurt sang.**

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
><em>_Miss 'No way, it's all good'__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down.__  
><em>_Mistaken, always second guessing __  
><em>_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

**Brittany took her hand and squeezed it grabbing my other hand and doing the same. Artie looked back and gave her a slight smile as Blaine jumped in.**  
><em><br>__Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

**Everyone started swaying and bobbing to the music as the boys continued to sing their hearts out.**

_You're so mean (you're so mean)__  
><em>_When you talk (when you talk)__  
><em>_About yourself. You were wrong.__  
><em>_Change the voices (change the voices)__  
><em>_In your head (in your head)__  
><em>_Make them like you instead._

**Brittany let go of my hand and grabbed for Quinn as they held hands over my lap I held on to both of their hands and smiled.**

_So complicated,__  
><em>_Look happy, You'll make it__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tired game__  
><em>_It's enough, I've done all I could think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons__  
><em>_I've seen you do the same__  
><em>_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect__  
><em>

**As Blaine started the rapping part Santana's eyes bugged open and I laughed at the look of disbelief on her face.**

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer__  
><em>_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard__  
><em>_And it's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
><em>_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
><em>_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time__  
><em>_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

**The room had a consensus of smiles as Rory leaned forward hugging Quinn and I and Mike and Tina both stood in their seats dancing; even Finn was moving in his seat.**

_(Yeah! Ooooh!)__  
><em>_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than less than perfect__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me__  
><em>_(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than less than perfect)__  
><em>_You're perfect, you're perfect to me__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

Santana smiled brightly and said.

"Thank you guys, thank you Rachel especially you know with all the horrible crap I've been through in my life now I get to add that." With that she stood and walked out of the room.

Both Quinn and Brittany hopped out of their seats but Quinn stopped Brittany and followed Santana out through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Okay we all know Santana is a bitch that lashes out when she's bottling up something but that was just uncalled for. I stopped B from following her and I followed her onto the tracks where I knew she would be headed. I prayed internally that she didn't run because I wasn't dressed to run at all.

Catching up to her she sat on a bleacher with her head in her lap.

"What the hell S." I said going to sit next to her.

"Leave me alone Q."

"No, Santana Rachel planned this entire thing for you and you spit it back in her face; what's that all about?" I asked

"What does it mean to you?" she asked

"I care about her and I care about you Santana and I know when something is bugging you now are you going to tell me what's up or will I have to beat it out of you?" I asked

She looked at me and smiled.

"Please bitch I'm Lima heights Adjacent you couldn't touch me."

"S-" I started.

"Fine, I told my parents lastnight. B was there."

"So what happened and why did you call me?"

"They were fine with it, they both said they had a suspicion but they gave me the benefit of the doubt."

I pulled her into me as I saw that the look of relief I expected didn't appear.

"So what's the problem?"

"I have to tell mi abuela before the ad runs and you know how she is Q."

"Regardless Santana the way you treated your friends wasn't right and you know it." I said hugging her tightly.

"They really are our friends aren't they?" She asked sniffling and wiping away tears I hadn't realized she had been shedding.

"Don't act like that's such a bad thing Lopez, we weren't good people before them and they helped mold us."

"Yeah I know" She sighed

I pulled her up with me and hugged her tighter.

"Let's go there's more to come the remainder of this week, I promise"

"Can I ask you something, well make an observation?"

"Sure S."

"You like Berry." She said knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked blushing

"Well I do have an awesome gaydar so I know these things. Don't worry I'll help you get you girl."

"No worries, I'm giving her time to deal."

"You know Q I never thanked you for being my friend."

"Bestfriend bitch and don't you forget it." I replied laughing

"Well if you and Berry ever get together you two will be happy together."

"I think so, just gotta wait and see what happens."

"Let's head back inside. I think we have one more performance today." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Hey Rach can I speak to you outside?" Finn asked

"Sure, Quinn and Santana should be back soon."

He followed me outside.

"What's up?"

"Are you dating Quinn now?" he asked with a disgusted, hurt, angry look on his face.

"What? No, we broke up yesterday Finn."

He nodded looking relief when he realized I never discredited being with Quinn ever.

"So is that to say that you would date her at some point?" he asked

I scoffed not really sure how to answer.

"Look Finn, you and I broke up I love you as a friend I realize that now. I never really had any romantic feelings towards you and that's one reason I broke up with you; as for Quinn we just started being friends and not like it's your business but who I choose to date is none of your business." I huffed attempting to walk back into the choir room.

Finn grabbed my hand in attempt to pull me back.

"It is when you want to be a dyke, what do you think my friends will say?" He asked

I struggled to get away as a voice behind him spoke up.

"They will say one of two things. Let her go back inside and let's forget that you just grabbed her and called her that word, or they will say that I will call Puck and tell him what you just called his Jewbabe. Now Hudson, what would you like to choose, door number 1 or door number 2?" Finn dropped his hand from me and Santana and Quinn filed in next to us.

"Well which is it Finnessa? I may be gay but I bet I can make your life a living hell for you if I chose to." Santana said. Quinn motioned for me to stand with her and Finn huffed and walked away.

"Thanks a lot Santana, Quinn."

"No problem Berry." Santana said turning to walk back into glee.

"You okay?" Quinn asked inspecting every visible inch of my arms.

"I'm fine, come on Noah heard about the assignment from Kurt and prepared a song.

We headed back into the choir room as Santana handed Kurt Finn's bag telling him that finn had to run off.

* * *

><p>Noah stood at the front of the choir room guitar in hand as he started strumming.<p>

_Please baby can't you see  
>My mind's a burnin' hell<br>I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
>My heart apart as well<br>Tonight you told me  
>That you ache for something new<br>And some other woman is lookin' like something  
>That might be good for you<em>

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong<p>

**Noah's eyes never left my moms as he sang the first couple notes. **

_But I'm the only one  
>Who'll walk across the fire for you<br>I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you<br>It's only fear that makes you run  
>The demons that you're hiding from<br>When all your promises are gone  
>I'm the only one<em>

**Santana and Brittany were huddled together rocking back and forth as the song continued on. **

_Please baby can't you see  
>I'm trying to explain<br>I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
>And I'm not going back again<br>Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away  
>You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow<br>That holds you down today  
><em>

**Quinn took my hand into hers as he sang and gave me reassuring glances as she could sense that I was still shaken from the incident with Finn. **

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong<p>

But I'm the only one  
>Who'll walk across the fire for you<br>I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you<br>It's only fear that makes you run  
>The demons that you're hiding from<br>When all your promises are gone  
>I'm the only one<p>

**Rory smiled brightly as Artie moved his upper body.**

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong<p>

But I'm the only one  
>Who'll walk across the fire for you<br>And I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you<br>It's only fear that makes you run  
>The demons that you're hiding from<br>When all your promises are gone  
>I'm the only one<p>

And I'm the only one  
>Who'll drown in my desire for you<br>It's only fear that makes you run  
>The demons that you're hiding from<br>When all your promises are gone  
>I'm the only one<p>

**Quinn and I looked at each other disbelievingly as Noah finished his song staring at my mom. Could the rest of glee club really not see the sexual tension between my mother and my ex- boyfriend. I shivered slightly and Quinn leaned in to whisper in my ear. **

"I know how you feel."

I looked at Quinn and leaned in. "What are you talking about."

She motioned from Noah to my mom and shivered. I smiled and shook the visual out of my head.

"That was for you." He started staring at my mom then finished "Santana, yeah I know I was part of a phase but I'm happy to oblige always."

Mr. Schuester dismissed us and started packing up our sheet music with the help of Quinn.

"Hey guys, you two wanna go to an early movie to get the stress of the week out of our systems?" Santana asked taking Brittany's hand into hers

Quinn looked at me and back at Santana.

"San it's only Tuesday."

"Whatever Q, you in or out?"

I shrugged at Quinn and she nodded agreeing to meet them in the parking lot in 15 minutes.

**This chapter was focused heavily on Santana as you can see and some things have obviously been changed to suit the way i want my story to go. Let me know what you think. I know some of you have no sympathy for Santana in the show but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Let me know when you're ready for the update i have it all ready for you guys :)**

**Specks :)**


	5. Perfectly Normal Part 2

**Hey peeps here's another chapter. this is dedicated to caseyrn12 you know why. Again there isn't much Faberry but the pieces of Faberry in it is kinda hot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You Chapter 5**

**Wednesday**

**RPOV**

"Are you ready?" I asked him as he stood by my locker. It was time for glee and I texted Quinn and told her where to seat Santana.

"Yeah I think I am, I got the boys already to go too." He said walking next to me. As we reached the choir room he stood by the door as I entered and got everyone sitting. All the boys but one sat surrounding Santana apart from the seat occupied by Bittany.

I nodded to Brad as he started playing the soft melodious notes of the song that was about to be sung.

**(Mike)**

_I came home in the middle of the night__  
><em>_My father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"__  
><em>_Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one__  
><em>_Oh girls, they wanna have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls, they..._

**Eversince I introduced this assignment Mike came to me asking me to help him with the song and he wanted to surprise Santana with it. I couldn't see her face but the big smile on Brittany's face indicated that she was happy. Antonie the violinist took his spot next to Brad and started playing.**

_The phone rings in the middle of the night__  
><em>_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"__  
><em>_Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones__** The boys started harmonizing with Mike surprising Santana further as she looked around smiling at them all.**__  
><em>_Oh girls, they wanna have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls, they...__  
><em>

**Sugar took my hand as we swayed from side to side as Mike made his way nervously towards us. He glanced at Tina who had no idea he was doing this and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.**

**(The Boys)**_  
><em>_That's all they really want..._

**Mike took the empty chair positioning it in front Santana as he continued to sing slowly**_  
><em>_Those girls, they wanna have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl _**Mike looked at Tina as Santana looked at Britany. I felt a gaze on me and when I turned both Finn and Quinn were looking at me.**_  
><em>_Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world__  
><em>_Well, not me, I wanna be the one in the sun__  
><em>_Girls, they wanna have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls, they..._

_That's all they really want...__  
><em>_Those girls, they wanna have fun_

Mike stood from his seat and moved the chair as Santana pulled him into a big hug. Tears flowed from her eyes as she blubbered.

"Thank you."

"We love you Santana." All the boys said in unison. Standing to hug her followed by us girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

**QPOV**

It's voting time and it's no contest really, we all had to choose between Santana and Kurt which was tough. One by one we made our ways into the ballot boxes and ticked whoever we wanted to win. I went to stand with Rachel and Kurt as we waited to hear who the winner would be.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

After elections I walked down the hall. The things the glee club gang did for me had me feeling a sense of acceptance with myself as I got plenty stares from both boys and girls walking down the hall. Their disapproving looks reinforced what Rachel was saying that I will need at least a couple of friends to be there with me as I go through this time. I had to tell mi abuela this evening and nervous wasn't the word to describe how I felt. I reached my locker and started putting the combo in when this short weird looking dude in a letterman that he probably stole from his older sister came to stand next to me.

"Saw the commercial…smoking." He said

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Josh Coleman sophomore rugby captain, girls like you are a challenge you just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it."

Oh my god I felt my resolve ever bit of confidence I got from glee torn away when I felt myself surrounded and Mercedes spoke.

"Move your busted creeper ass."

"Now." Tina added in

I looked around to see Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Sugar and Brittany surrounding me and I smiled that they would come to my defense.

"Easy girls I'm just trying to make her normal."

"She is normal." Brittany retorted

"It's not a choice idiot but if it were you'd be our last choice." Quinn stated

"Oh I get it, you're all a bunch of Lesbos." He stated when Rachel chimed in. Trust the hobbit to get passionate about this.

"Ugh so what if we are, you don't stand a chance either way." She said as they all shooed him from before us.

"Bye Bye." Sugar said

"Walk away." Rachel added

I hugged them all as we walked towards the choir room. As we entered I looked at Rachel and smiled as I started singing.

**(Santana and Rachel alternating) **

_This was never the way I planned _**I walked forward with Rachel as we danced forward**_  
><em>_Not my intention __  
><em>_I got some brave, drink in hand__  
><em>_Lost my discretion _

**Rachel backed into Quinn who put her hand possessively around her as the shorter girl rubbed it. ****I backed into Brittany and Tina, Mercedes and Sugar did pelvic thrusts and sensual touches on one another.**

_It's not what__  
><em>_I'm used to__  
><em>_Just wanna try you on _**Rachel pointed at me and I laughed as we danced around the room. **_  
><em>_I'm curious for you__  
><em>_Caught my attention_

**The girls all lined up at the end of the choir room and danced down to us as we sang the chorus.**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

**They all circled me as I danced flipping my hair back and forth. **_  
><em>

_I kissed a girl just to try it__  
><em>_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
><em>_It felt so wrong__  
><em>_It felt so right__  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
><em>_I kissed a girl and I like it__  
><em>_I liked it__  
><em>

**The boys all looked like they were going to blow their cools well except for Kurt and Blaine but nonetheless they were dancing along with the others.**

_No I don't even know your name__  
><em>_It doesn't matter__  
><em>_You're my experimental game__  
><em>_Just human nature_

**Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hips pulling her close as Mercedes did the same to Tina. Sugar and Brittany borth took places at my side and pretended to whisper in my ear as I danced**

_It's not what__  
><em>_Good girls do__  
><em>_Not how they should behave__  
><em>_My head gets__  
><em>_So confused__  
><em>_Hard to obey_

**At the next chorus I grabbed Rachel and saw her wince ever so slightly as I pulled her into me and we laughed as she kissed my cheek and sang.**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
><em>_I kissed a girl just to try it__  
><em>_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
><em>_It felt so wrong__  
><em>_It felt so right__  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
><em>_I kissed a girl and I like it__  
><em>_I liked it_

**(The Girls)**

**All the girls backed each other singing and going around into a circle as the bridge came and I circled them all singing along.**  
><em><br>__Us girls we are so magical__  
><em>_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

**I looked at Rory who looked like he was ready to blow his load as Kurt and Blaine recorded us. The circle broke into a line and we each held onto another's hips and did a thrust. When Quinn turned and we all turned until it was Rachel who now started the line.**

_Hard to resist, so touchable__  
><em>_Too good to, to deny it__  
><em>_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

**We all separated going to the end of the choir room again and started dancing. Mercedes and Rachel danced as Quinn held onto Tina, while brit and Sugar switched sides with me as we sang the final chorus**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick__  
><em>_I kissed a girl just to try it__  
><em>_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it__  
><em>_It felt so wrong__  
><em>_It felt so right__  
><em>_Don't mean I'm in love tonight__  
><em>_I kissed a girl and I like it__  
><em>_I liked it_

As we finished the song everyone clapped and Quinn pulled me into a huge hug. I decided to update them on everything as I realized these are not only my friends but a huge part of my family.

"Okay update yall, I told my parents lastnight and they were actually okay with it." Before I could get the rest out everyone started clapping and screaming.

"I just have to tell my abuela before she see's that stupid commercial but luckily she only watched Univision."

As I said this the bell rang and Mr. Schue dismissed us for the day.

Everyone pulled me in for a hug as I saved Berry for last. I knew I had to asked her about the bruise but chose to leave it for another time.

"Thank you so much Rach." I whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she asked looking confused

"You and the rest of glee club helped give me the strength and courage to come out and I'll never be able to repay you." She hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Just be happy Santana." She whispered into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana and her Grandmother<strong>

"Santana are you pregnant because I will hit you with this chair." She said

"No no, it's not that." I chuckled

"It's just that I've watched you my whole life and you've always been so strong. Done exactly what you believed and never cared about what anyone else thought of you." I started

"Tell me about your life, I know mine." She said.

I took a deep breath thinking to myself _here goes nothing._

"Abuelita…I love girls the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys." My heart pumped a 1 000 000 miles per minute as I watched for her reaction.

"I-It's just something that's always been inside of me and I really wanna share it with you because I love you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am." I said touching my heart.

"When I'm with Brittany I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love and I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside; but everyday just feels like a war and I've walked around so mad at the world when I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't wanna fight anymore. I'm just too tired I have to just be me."

I took another deep breath the look on her face was breaking my heart I knew what was coming but I couldn't _not_ hear her say it. I could see it in her eyes but it's not real until she says it.

"Say something please." I whispered

"Everyone has secrets Santana; they are called secrets for a reason." My heart cracked.

"I want you to leave this house I don't ever want to see you again." _There it is._

"Abue-"

"Go…NOW!"

I tried to defend myself but I knew her mind was made up the minute I opened my mouth.

"I'm the same person I was a minute ago."

"You made your choice, now I have made mine."

Struggling to hold in the tears I asked her "But why?"

"It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing its when people talk about it aloud."

"So you're saying it would've been better if I kept this a secret?" I asked

She got out her seat and left me there. I refused to break down in her house. I got up and climbed into my car. Sitting in the driver's side I drove to the place closest I knew it would be okay for me to be. I knocked on the door and when Rachel opened the door she caught my facial expression pulling me into her as I broke down thoughts that I lost my abuela forever washing over me over and over.

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes I was unsure of the time but I knew where I had been. I looked around to see Rachel laying next to me in an unfamiliar room but we weren't alone. Someone held me from behind and Quinn was behind Rachel snoring as usual.<p>

Thoughts of my grandmother pierced my soul again causing a new wave of crying as the hands behind me who I assumed belonged to Brittany tightened and Rachel opened her eyes wiping the tears away from my face. Exhaustion took over me again as I fell back into a pain induced sleep.

My eyes opened again to reveal Quinn still snoring on the bed. Rachel had disappeared and I couldn't feel Brittany anymore. I got up from the bed trying to get as far away from Quinn as possible. Walking to the bathroom I looked at my puffy face and quickly wet it.

Walking to the door I looked back to see Quinn now in another position and no longer snoring. Shaking my head I walked down the stairs and if my memory served me correctly the kitchen was to the left. All I had to do was follow the music. Rachel, Brittany and one of Rachel's dads were at the kitchen counter preparing breakfast.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Brittany said smiling brightly

"My head hurts from crying I think." I admitted and Rachel briskly handed me some Tylenol and water.

"Thank you."

I took the medication and realized I didn't tell B or Q where I was going.

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked Brittany

"During your crying Rachel got a text to Quinn, who called me, we packed overnight bags and she picked me up and came over. We figured we'd be here all night so we got stuff for school today if you want to go." I glanced at Rachel and her dad.

"Don't worry Santana, I understand how tough it is to come out and if you think you need a day in your welcome to stay."

"Thank you Mr. Berry."

"Call me Leroy dear."

"Here you go Santana. Eggs and bacon I don't approve of those food selections but I figured trying to shove anything vegan into your mouth would just make you upset." Rachel said

Taking the plate I sat next to Leroy I took a bite out of my breakfast.

"So none of you were planning to wake me up?" Quinn asked walking down the stairs. She came up to me kissed my forehead and stole a strip of bacon from me.

I appreciated that no one forced me to talk about lastnight and just gave me time to reflect on it all for myself.

"Theif!" I said

"Morning sailor." Rachel said handing her a plate causing us all to raise our eyebrows at her.

"You know because she snores like a tug boat."

I laughed taking a sip of my coffee and Quinn sat there pouting.

"Take it back, I do not snore."

"No you just keep this loud noise that sounds like cufflinks in a vacuum cleaner Leroy said. Quinn blushed profusely.

"Was I that loud?" she asked

We all nodded and she ducked her head.

I laughed at my bestfriend's misfortune as the memory from lastnight slowly left my body.

* * *

><p>"Santana would you like to bring us home?" Mr. Schue asked<p>

I stood from my seat and hopped down to the front of the room. Everyone clapped as I stood before my little makeshift family.

"So I picked a song that gives me strength, it gets me through the same way all of you do." I looked at Quinn, Rachel and finally Brittany and smiled brightly

"The struggle continues but at least I know I'm not alone."

The guys started playing and I looked around at their faces.

Even through the darkest phase  
>Be it thick or thin<br>Always someone marches brave  
>Here beneath my skin<p>

**I smiled at Brittany**

And constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)  
>Has always (Always) Been<p>

**Looking at Quinn I gave her a knowing smile as she looked at Rachel with puppy dog eyes.**

Maybe a great magnet pulls  
>All souls to what's true<br>Or maybe it is life itself  
>Leads wisdom to its youth<p>

Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)  
>Has always (Always) Been<p>

**Thoughts of everything I've been through flashed into my head as I rocked from side to side**

Craving  
>Ah...constant craving<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<p>

Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)  
>Has always (Always) Been<br>Constant (Constant) Craving (Craving)  
>Has always (Always) Been<p>

**Kurt and Blaine grabbed each others' hands and Mike tightened his grip on Tina. I walked forward taking Brittany's hand and kissing it then walking to Quinn who sat in the front row as well and kissed her forehead.**

Craving  
>Ah...constant craving<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<p>

**What shocked the others is when I took Rachel up and spun her around and squeezed tightly.**

Has always been  
>Has always been<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<p>

She didn't have to be there for me. None of them did; but they were anyway.

**No offence to Finchel lovers but he doesn't fit the bill in this story. Sorry! O****kay so i know its a Faberry story but these two chapters were needed because the PezBerry friendship is important for the future. so to make up for it all i promise you guys a Faberry scene of your choosing next chapter. so here are the options.**

_**A Kiss**_

_**Sleep Together**_

_**Rachel admits she likes Quinn**_

**PS. Rachel is still being suspended but how you will have to wait until next chapter to find out. so let me know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	6. The New Direction Trouble Tones Part 1

**Hey Peeps you would not believe, I had to split this chapter in 2. It was just so long. Anyways there's some Faberry in here and lots of fun. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. This chapter is dedicated to CloudGazer15 and caseyrn12. Hope it was everything you thought it would be. just remember this is only Part 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You Chapter 6**

"_**Where's Rachel?" Sugar asked as the Trouble Tones and the New Directions were hanging out instead of practicing two days before Sectionals. Both groups decided since what they did for Santana they would spend preSectionals together as an unofficial bonding exercise.**_

"_**I don't know Sugar, hey have any of you guys seen Rachel?" Santana asked**_

"_**Wait a minute where's Finn?" Puck asked**_

_**Everyone looked around and sure enough the boy was missing. Santana and Brittany looked at Quinn. She had a mixture of anger and sadness painted across her face. Santana grabbed her hand trying to assure her it may not be what she thinks.**_

_**Kurt stood congratulating Brittany on winning Class President as Quinn sent a text to Rachel. As Kurt took a seat Rachel walked into the choir room with bloodshot, puffy eyes.**_

_**Santana and Quinn jumped up running to her. **_

_**Mr. Schue and Shelby along with the remainder of the clubs looked in their direction.**_

"_**Rachel what is it?" Quinn asked.**_

_**She looked up from starting at her shoes.**_

"_**I've just been suspended for the remainder of the week also banned from competing in Sectionals."**_

* * *

><p><strong>22 Hours Earlier<strong>

**RPOV**

"We have to talk." Santana said as the glee kids all filed out of the choir room.

I looked over to Quinn and Brittany who agreed to meet us in the parking lot since Quinn drove us all to school.

"What's up?" I asked

"What did Finn do to you." I faltered slightly as I packed up my stuff.

"What are you talking about Santana?"

She grabbed her bag and stood blocking the door.

"Look Rachel I know we never used to get along and you did more for me in this week than I'll ever be able to repay you for; but I also know that when we performed I kissed a girl you winced when I grabbed your hand. If my memory serves me correctly and it usually does that's where Finn was holding onto you. So we have two choices here, show me it now or I'll get Finn to show me what he did to you tomorrow when I kick his ass."

I attempted to push past her laughing as I realized who I was trying to get past. Rolling up my sleeve I showed Santana the now fading black and blue mark on my hand from where Finn grabbed onto me.

"Jesus Rachel, why didn't you say something?" She asked as we made our way to the car.

"This week was about you Santana and I could handle it. I was about to let Finn ruin what we put together for you."

Santana stopped walking holding the bridge of her nose.

"Quinn is going to kill us." Santana said.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about San?"

"You are aware that Quinn has it big time for you. How do you think she will feel knowing that we both kept this from her?"

"Does the entire world know that Quinn likes me?" I asked incredulous

Santana laughed. "I found out this week, I wasn't supposed to know but she is my bestfriend and I know her pretty well I'm just surprised I didn't figure it out sooner. I guess I really was caught up in myself as of late."

I nodded at her "Well you _have_ been more self-centered than usually lately."

"Bite me Berry. What did you tell her when she told you?"

I explained the entire conversation to her finishing up when we reached the entrance of the school.

"Take your time Rach, I'm sure Quinn really would wait forever for you; but I'll warn you now. Make sure if you choose to peruse something with Quinn that it is what you want and not because she wants it that badly. It'll only work if it's what you both want."

"Thanks for the advice."

As we walked to Quinn, Brittany and the car Santana looked at me and smiled.

"Are you kidding Berry? You've given me more than I ever thought was capable, I'd never be able to repay you."

"Like I said San, just be happy." I said climbing into the front seat next to a curious Quinn.

* * *

><p>As we drove into my driveway Finn's truck sat behind Santana's car. My fathers weren't home as yet and I really wasn't able to deal with any drama. Quinn looked Uber pissed so I took her hand in my calming her. Looking back at Santana I gave her a look that said not to do anything stupid.<p>

As Quinn parked behind my car I unbuckled my seatbelt. Santana, Brittany and Quinn made the same movements to get out as I did. They walked over to the cab of Finn's truck getting there before I did.

"What do you want Hudson?" Santana looking like she was about burst, which surprisingly better than Quinn looked. Brittany held both their hands trying to calm them as I walked up to them.

"I came to talk to Rach, it's a New Directions captain thing." He said smoothly.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head

"If we're gonna have any chance at all we need to make this step tonight."

The three girls before me tensed at what he was saying. I took Quinn's hand from Brittany. She immediately loosened up and turned to face me.

"Guys give us a minute." Taking my house key I gave it to Quinn and told them to open the door and make themselves at home.

As the three girls reluctantly walked away, I turned to Finn I scowling.

"What do you want Finn?"

"I was thinking we need more people to sing right?" he asked beaming

"Yeah what's your point?" I asked

"Well I know exactly who we need and where we can find him."

I skeptically watched as he explained. I had to admit he had a great idea and I was actually excited to go with him. Walking inside Quinn and the girls were all standing in the foyer.

"What does Hudson want?" Quinn asked

"He asked me to go with him somewhere." I said trying not to reveal the plan.

"Tell me you aren't planning on going with him." Santana retorted

"Why not? " I asked as she gave me a pointed look.

I nodded

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah what are we missing?" Quinn asked

"Nothing, guys please trust me. I'll be fine but this needs to be done."

I locked eyes with Santana who nodded slightly.

"Let's go to my house, so Rach can go with Finn."

I made my way to the door when I was held back. Trying not to wince at her touch she asked the girls to give us a minute.

"Rachel please don't go." She said as her voice cracked

I took her hand into mine.

"Quinn I have to go, it's gonna be alright I promise you just have to trust me to protect myself. I'll be fine."

Quinn pulled me into a tight hug.

"I guess asking you to stay with me won't do us any good either."

"Not right now; but if I ever had a reason to come back it would be you. I'll be back as soon as possible Quinn I'll have my phone we can talk on the entire way there." I kissed her cheek feeling a tear fall.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I asked

She sniffed pulling away

"I don't want to lose you to him, I thought we were making some progress but I don't want to lose you."

I took her face into my hands.

"You listen to me Quinn Fabray I asked you for time but that doesn't mean we aren't now and won't always be friends. No one could ever make me lose my friendship with you."

She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Be careful and call me if you need me." I nodded running up the steps dialing my dad's number. Quinn helped me pack some stuff into a bag as I spoke to my dad.

I sat in the cab of Finn's truck as Quinn poked her head through my window saying goodbye. Santana and Brittany were on Finn's side sneering into his window.

"Listen up Hudson because I'm saying this once. The three of us here don't like you and if one hair off Berry is harmed, misplaced, ruffled, or in anyway not how we left her with you won't have to worry about your children being freakishly tall because they'll be stuck so far up your ass you anus will have disco balls. Do I make myself clear?" Santana asked glaring down Finn.

"Uhhhh crystal Santana, don't worry she'll be okay with me." He glared at Quinn

"Do you mind backing away from my truck now I want to get on the road."

The three girls all backed away from truck and I kept eye contact with Quinn she smiled hesitantly and I grinned brightly back at her.

* * *

><p>As we reached our destination in which I spent most of my time texting Quinn or Santana we searched for who we were looking for.<p>

"Are you sure he's here?" I asked

"It's where I was told by my reliable source."

Women gathered around every inch of the bar as a voice came over the PA

"_Good night Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready to meet the stallions? Coming to the stage is Cobra."_ As the voice said this I looked at Finn's facial expression as a male came on to the stage in a fireman outfit and started dancing around."

"I didn't know Backdraft was a musical." Finn said making me roll my eyes wondering how I ever found him sexy.

Party Rock Anthem's intro played in the background as he paraded around the stage.

"_Someone get the door because here comes Mr. Package." The voice said again._

Another dancer came out in a police uniform smiling amongst the ladies.

"Oh God no" I whispered

"_Let's give a warm welcome to white chocolate."_

Sam came onto the stage bareback except for overalls and a hard hat dancing on the stage. As the music said _shake that_ al three men ripped their clothes off leaving them in their underwear.

"That's not an image I could ever get out of my mind." Finn said staring at Sam as he did his thing.

"Gimme a dollar." I said

"What?"

"Just gimme a dollar." I said as he handed it to me I made my way to the front of the stage handing it to him.

"Rach- Rachel." He said surprised to see me.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

We all sat in glee today as I read the last text I received from Santana asking me if I've seen Rachel yet. As I was about to reply said girl walked into the choir room coming right up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Quinn, missed me?" she asked as she sat next to me

"I dunno." I said tapping my chin "Should I have?"

She laughed her joyous laugh and leaned into me.

"I missed you too." She whispered into my ear.

I swallowed thickly.

"So where did you two go?" I asked trying and failing miserably to be nonchalant.

"Oh you know here and there."

As I was about to question it further Mr. Schue walked in with Finn who held a bottle of sparkling cider and red solo cups.

"Hey great news everybody, Sectionals is going to be a challenge but we have a secret weapon-" the teacher started until he was interrupted by Kurt.

"Mr. Schue we all appreciate your endless supply of affirmations but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that Titanic has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship."

I looked over to Rachel who smiled as a familiar voice filled the choir room.

"Not if I could help it."

We all cheered and hopped up to greet him.

"Come here." I said pulling him in tightly and kissing his cheek.

As everyone else greeted him I walked over to Rachel.

"Just when I couldn't fall in love with you anymore you always give me a reason to." I whispered.

She looked up at me not being able to say anything because Sam started speaking.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel I sorta lost my way but true friends help you find your way back."

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans." Finn said popping the bottle and pouring us all a glass as we cheered to Sam's return.

Sam took his guitar up and said.

"Alright enough of this sentimental stuff, time yall get a little more country back in this joint." he started the opening notes of the song he planned to sing.

**[Finn] **_1,2,3  
><em>

**[Sam]**_  
>Now red solo cup is the best receptacle<br>From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles<br>If you prefer drinkin' from glass _**(Artie: that's true!)**

**We all danced around as Sam went to each of us singing the song.**

_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable_  
><em>In fourteen years they are decomposable<em>  
><em>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable<em>  
><em>Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!<em>

**[Everybody]**

_Red solo cup (huh), I fill you up_  
><em>Let's have a party, let's have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up (aha),<em>  
><em>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_  
><em>Let's have a party, let's have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup (what!), I lift you up,<em>  
><em>Proceed to party<em>

**(Finn: proceed to party**_)  
>Proceed to party <em>**(Finn: proceed to party)**

**Everyone took a seat As Sam continued singing. **

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
>But only you red will do for this fellow<br>Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
>And you are the Fruit to my Loom<em>

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic_  
><em>More than amazing, you're more than fantastic<em>  
><em>And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic<em>  
><em>When I look at you and say:<em>  
><em>"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup<em>

**(Finn: No, no, God no)**_  
>You're my <em>**(friend?)**_, you're my friend, yea (lifelong)__  
>Thank you for being my friend"<em>

**I held on to Rachel spinning her around as we knocked our cups together laughing. **

**[Everybody]**

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_  
><em>Let's have a party, let's have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,<em>  
><em>Proceed to party, proceed to party<em>

**Danny the drummer proceeded to build a pyramid with the cups on the floor. Rory danced awkwardly as Puck ran Artie into the pyramid of cups.**

_Red solo cup, I fill you up_  
><em>Let's have a party, let's have a party<em>  
><em>Red solo cup, I lift you up<em>  
><em>Let's have a party, proceed to party<em>

**[Quinn, Rachel, Tina] **_Solo cup__[x7]_

As the song ended Santana made her way into the choir room as the song ended.

"I just heard the news that Trouty Mouth was back in town. I've been keeping a notebook just in case this day ever came. Welcome back Lisa Rinna, I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. I cant tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid of the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher where young mothers place their infant's heads in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you're back I haven't seen a smile that big since acclamation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled but that little gay elf dentist. Love Santana."

The entire room was silent as we looked at her with surprise. I looked at Sam to see how he would react; but he smiled and walked up to her.

"I missed you too Santana." She hugged and kissed his cheek.

"What? He knows I was kidding." She said as she gauged the rest of our reactions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Rachel got suspended<strong>_

**RPOV**

After that impromptu jam session Santana and I went to our first class together leaving the others in the choir room. Finn ran up behind us.

"Hey Rach wait up." I sighed turning to face him.

"What Finn?"

"I thought we could talk, you know about us getting back together." I raised my eyebrow and judging by his eyes on Santana's I could tell she was doing the same.

"Let me make this clear Finn. There is no way in hell I would ever get back with you. Now I have to get to class wouldn't want Santana and I to be late."

I linked hands with Santana walking to class leaving him there alone looking shocked.

* * *

><p>Later into the day I was heading to glee. Both glee clubs agreed to spend the session today relaxing and bonding. I spent lunch time with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and was along the remainder of the day. Turning the corner I noticed how empty the corridor was so I smiled walking towards the choir room.<p>

Someone pulled me from behind stopping me in my tracks.

"Rach, how can you dear break up with me for that bitch." I cocked an eyebrow having no idea who the hell he meant.

"Finn who are you talking about."

"Quinn, she said she love you and now you two are always in each others' faces." He spat

I tried wrenching my hand out of his to no avail.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily Rach."

I laughed. "First of you have no idea what you're talking about and secondly if you don't let me go right this minute I will cause you a world of pain. I'll be the reason why your dancing sucks at Sectionals."

After a minute he refused to let me go so I kicked him in the shin. As he buckled over in pain I kicked him in the other shin making him drop to his knee I slapped him across the face and kicked him in the testicles; as I did this Principal Figgins pulled me off Finn ushering me off to his office.

_Whatever he deserved it._

__**It doesn't seem like much but whatever I wasn't focusing on the suspension i'm more focusing on the other stuff. Next chapter is already written and waiting to be uploaded i'll upload it by weekend but i'm busy until the 21st so i'm not sure i'll update until after the 21st. (hate exam time) but hey on the brightside you got 4 chapters this week.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	7. The New Direction Trouble Tones Part 2

**Hey guys. here's another chapter. My last chapter on all my stories until Wednesday. This chapter is the Sectionals chapter and I have a surprise for you all in it. Hope you love it. I'll give you a hint Rachel will slap Quinn. Yup it's that awesome. So enjoy this chapter and I will update something for you guys after my exam. Chapter is out to BabyTigerVampire (love your name) and to Avardsin.**

**DISCLAIMER:Not my characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor has It/Someone Like You Chapter 7**

**Sectionals**

**QPOV**

"Are you sad?" I asked as we made our way into the auditorium. Finding out Rachel was suspended and the reason why it happened floored us all especially since Finn deserved all he got and more; but that'll come later. Rachel was suspended the remainder of the week and wasn't allowed to partake in sectionals which put us all from New Directions in a funk.

"Devastated." She replied as I took her hand.

"Come on." I pulled her to sit with Tina and I. Finn looked over at us scowling and I was about to walk up to him to kick his ass again when Rachel pulled me into the seat next to hers.

"No Quinn, you promised." I sighed. Everysince she was suspended and Finn got off without any punishment. She made Santana and I promise not to do anything to Finn that would get either of us suspended from Sectionals.

"Fine, but after sectionals, it's all fair game." I replied as the judges were being introduced.

"No Quinn just leave it alone please? For me?"

I sighed as The Unitards made their way onto the stage.

The beat played and I saw the crowd started to sway as Rachel gasped in realization of what they were singing.

__**[Harmony] **

_What's new Buenos Aires?  
>I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you<br>You'll be on me too_

**Kurt sat behind us leaning in to Rachel "Oh my God it's the Gerber baby. Oh my God she's good."**

**Rachel got a look of anger on her face. "This is torture;**_** I**_** should be singing that song."**_  
><em>  
><em>I get out here, Buenos Aires<br>Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me  
>Just a little touch of star quality<em>

**Rachel tensed squeezing my hand tighter.**

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise  
>With your dirt, overdo me<br>Let me dance to your beat, make it loud  
>Let it hurt, run it through me.<br>All I want is a whole lot of excess  
>Tell the singer this is where I'm playing <em>

**Judging by Rachel's expressions and movements I knew she saw this group as competition. **

_And if ever I go too far  
>It's because of the things you are<br>Beautiful town, I love you_

_You're a tramp, you're a treat_  
><em>You will shine to the death, you are shoddy<em>  
><em>But you're flesh, you are meat<em>  
><em>You shall have every breath in my body<em>  
><em>Put me down for a lifetime of success<em>  
><em>Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying<em>

**I looked back and forth at Rachel and Kurt who were mouthing the words to the song as the girl they said was named Harmony sang.**

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_  
><em>Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me<em>  
><em>Just a little touch of<em>  
><em>Just a little touch of<em>  
><em>Just a little touch of star quality<em>

* * *

><p>It was going to be incredibly hard winning this without her and then realization of the fact that Tina and I are the only female voices in this group now. As the crowds stood and clapped I got a strange feeling within me and decided to get out of there; in need of air. I shot up and walked quickly out of the auditorium and down the halls.<p>

"Where are you going?"

Rachel asked from behind me.

I turned to face her.

"Rach, just go back into the auditorium."

"No Quinn, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do this. It's always easy to say we _will_ win when we have you on our team but you aren't here and I don't know if I can do this."

Rachel walked up to me cupping my cheek.

"Quinn, not only can you do this but you will be amazing. You are going to win this for us, all of you I don't give you all enough credit but I believe in you."

A tear slid down my face as she caressed it.

"I can't, I never do anything right Rach. I lost Beth and sure Shelby lets me babysit and stuff but I can never get her back and I know I did the right thing but I always think what if. I messed things up with you and Finn, with me and Sam. I wreck things Rach and I don't want to mess this up, I don't want to fail at this one thing."

I was about to continue when Rachel slapped me across the face.

"Ow Rach what the hell?" I said holding my face.

"You're an idiot Quinn, you keep saying you messed up at things but we're teenagers, that's what we're supposed to do. You learn from your mistakes and you make up for them. You and I will go back inside now because your bestfriends are about to perform and I will not allow you to miss their debut performance."

She wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh and one more thing Quinn. You didn't fail at everything because you got me to realize I have feelings for you and while I may not be ready to pursue a relationship as yet I do however have to admit that I like you Quinn Fabray a lot." As she finished her statement she held on to the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was everything I ever imagined it would be and more. Her lips tasted like the vanilla Chap Stick she stole from my purse couple days ago and we both fought for dominance. Pulling back she smiled brightly looking into my eyes.

"Come on we have to go see the girls perform."

We linked hands and she led us back into the auditorium as the lights went off.

I leaned into Rachel to whisper. "By the way Rach, I know it's a short space of time but you are one of my bestfriends too."

She squeezed my hand as the opening music to The TroubleTones' performance started and I sneaked backstage with the rest of New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>[Santana]<strong>

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
>Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side<br>Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
>And I grew strong<br>And I learned how to get along_

**I screamed loudly as Mercedes started singing.**

**[Mercedes]**

_And so you're back from outer space  
>I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face<br>I should have changed that stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

**[Santana]**

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
>Just turn around now<br>Cause you're not welcome anymore  
>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?<br>Did you think I'd crumble?  
>Did you think I'd lay down and die?<em>

**[TroubleTones *Sugar sings all the Whats*]**

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not gon give up (What?)<br>I'm not gon stop (What?)  
>I'm gon work harder (What?)<br>I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm gonna make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<em>

**I clapped along dancing as my girls performed they were magnificent. **

**[Mercedes]**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without  
>I'm inhaling<br>You thought I couldn't see without you  
>Perfect vision<br>You thought I couldn't last without you  
>But I'm lastin'<br>You thought that I would die without you__  
>But I'm livin'<em>

**[Santana]**

_Thought that I would fail without you__  
>But I'm on top<br>Thought it would be over by now  
>But it won't stop<br>Thought that I would self destruct__  
>But I'm still here<br>Even in my years to come  
>I'm still gon be here<em>

**Tina and I bumped butts as we danced around to their performance and I glanced out to Rachel who was standing and dancing along. **

**[TroubleTones]**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_  
><em>I'm not gon give up (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm not gon stop (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm gon work harder (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm a survivor (What?)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it (What?)<em>  
><em>I will survive (What?)<em>  
><em>Keep on survivin' (What?)<em>

**Sam's eyes were stuck like glue onto Mercedes as she performed and I smiled hoping things would work out with them both.**

**[Mercedes]**

_I'll survive  
>I will survive<br>For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>And I've got all my love to give  
>I'll survive<br>I will survive  
>Hey hey<em>

**[TroubleTones]**_  
><em>

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not gon give up (What?)<br>I'm not gon stop (What?)  
>I'm gon work harder (What?)<br>I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm gonna make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<em>

_I will survive_

* * *

><p>As they all lay on the floor I clapped and screamed for them knowing they were great which meant we have to bring our A game. Nerves shot through me then I remembered what Rachel said and smiled as the lights went off and we made our way onto the stage.<p>

I stood between Mike and Rory taking their hands and squeezing them reassuringly while the announcer introduced us.

**[Tina:]**_A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
><em>**[New Directions:]**_A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

**[Tina:]**_  
>You went to school to learn, girl<br>Things you never, never knew before_

**[Kurt:]**_  
>I got I before E except after C<em>

**[Tina:]**_  
>And why two plus two makes four<br>Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you _**(****[ND:]****Teach you, teach you)**_  
>All about love, dear, <em>**(****[ND:]****All about love)**

**[Mike:]**_  
>Sit yourself down, take a seat<br>All you gotta do is repeat after me_

**[Tina with New Directions]**_  
>A B C, easy as one, two, three<br>Are simple as do re mi  
>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<br>A B C, easy as one, two, three _**(****[Quinn:]****Ohhhh)**_  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

**[Tina:]**_  
>(<em>**[New Directions:]**_Come on, let me love you just a little bit)  
>Come on, let me love you just a little bit<br>(_**[New Directions:]**_Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on  
>Let me show you what it's all about<em>

**[Quinn:]**_  
>Reading and writing arithmetic<br>Are the branches of the learning tree_

**[Mike:]**_  
>But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl<em>

**[Kurt:]**_  
>Your education ain't complete<em>

**[Tina:]**_  
>T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, <em>**(****[ND:]****show you, show you)  
><strong>_How to get an A, _**(****[New Directions:]****Nah nah nah nah naah)**

**[Mike:]**_  
>Spell me, you, add the two<br>Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

**[Tina with New Directions:]****  
><strong>_A B C is easy as one, two, three  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
>A B C is easy as like counting up to three <em>**(****[Quinn:]**** Ohhhh)**_  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
>Sing a simple melody <em>**(****[New Directions:]****That's how easy love can be)**_  
>One, two, three, you and me<em>

**[Kurt:]**_  
>Sit down girl I think I love you<em>

**[Mike:]**_  
>No, get up girl show me what you can do!<em>

**[Tina with New Directions:]**_  
>Shake it, shake it, baby, <em>**(****[Mike:]****come on now)  
><strong>_Shake it, shake it, baby, _**(****[Kurt:]****ooh-ooh)**_  
>One, two, three baby oo<br>That's how easy love can be  
>A B C is easy as like counting up to three <em>**(****[Quinn:]**** Ohhhh)**_  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be_

**[Mike:]**_  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out<br>(_**[Tina:]**_Oh, oh, oh baby.)  
>Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby.<em>

**[Tina with New Directions]**_  
>A B C is easy as like counting up to three <em>**(****[Quinn: ]****Ohhhh)**_  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be_

**[Mike:]**_  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

**[Tina with New Directions:]****  
><strong>_A B C is easy it's like counting up to three_

The lights turned off except for the spotlight that landed on me. I husked my voice and started speaking. My eyes glanced on Rachel and she did me thumbs up. It took all of my strength not to smile at her beaming persona.

**[Quinn]**

_This is a story about control  
>My control<br>Control of what I say  
>Control of what I do<br>And this time I'm gonna do it my way  
><em>

**[Blaine]**_  
>When I was 17 I did what people told me, uhh<br>Did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
>But that was long ago<em>

**[Blaine and Artie with the New Directions]**

_I'm in  
>Control<br>Now I've got a lot  
>Control<br>To get what I want  
>Control<br>Never gonna stop  
>Control<br>Now I'm all grown up_

_Jam, woooh woooh_  
><em>Rebel, that's right<em>

**[Blaine]**

_Got my own mind_  
><em>I wanna make my own decisions<em>  
><em>When it has to do with my life, my life<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one in control <em>**[Artie]**

**[Artie]**_  
>So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance<br>It's what I got, because I took a chance _**[Blaine]**_  
>I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life, Ooh<em>

**[Blaine]**_  
>So make your life a little easier<br>When you get the chance just take  
><em>

**[Blaine and Artie with the New Directions]**_  
>Just take control<br>Control, ooh ooh  
>Now I've got a lot, ooh<br>Control  
>Now I'm all grown up, ow!<em>

_Free, at last_  
><em>Ooh ooh ooh yeah, eee<em>  
><em>Now control this, uhh<em>

_Cause I've got my own mind_  
><em>Gonna make my own decisions<em>  
><em>When it has to do with my life<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one in control<em>

_I'm in control_  
><em>Uhh<em>  
><em>I'm in control<em>  
><em>Ahh<em>  
><em>I'm in control<em>  
><em>Uhh<em>  
><em>I'm in control<em>  
><em>Ahh<em>

As the music ended we all backed the crowd breathing deeply as the last number had lots of intricate dance moves. We started snapping our fingers as the final song started.

**[Finn:]**  
><em>I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life<em>

**[Finn and Artie:]**  
><em>It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference<em>

**[Finn:]**  
><em>Gonna make it right...<em>

**[Puck:]**  
><em>As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat<em>  
><em>This wind is blowin' my mind<em>

**[Blaine and Artie:]**  
><em>I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat<em>  
><em>Who am I, to be blind?<em>  
><em>Pretending not to see their needs<em>

**[Sam:]**  
><em>A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top<em>  
><em>And a one man's soul<em>

**[Artie:]**  
><em>They follow each other on the wind ya' know<em>

**[Artie and Blaine:]****  
><strong>_'Cause they got nowhere to go_

**[Artie:]**  
><em>That's why I want you to know<em>

**[Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Blaine:]**  
><em>I'm starting with the man in the mirror<em>  
><em>I'm asking him to change his ways<em>  
><em>And no message could have been any clearer<em>  
><em>If you wanna make the world a better place<em>  
><em>Take a look at yourself, and then make that change<em>

**[Finn with New Directions:]**  
><em>I'm starting with the man in the mirror<em>  
><em>I'm asking him to change his ways<em>  
><em>And no message could have been any clearer<em>  
><em>If you wanna make the world a better place<em>  
><em>Take a look at yourself, and then make that change<em>

**[New Directions:]**  
><em>You got to get it right, when you got the time<em>  
><em>'Cause when you close your<em> **(****[Artie:]****You can't),** _then you close your_  
><strong>(<strong>**[Artie:]****Your**) _mind!_

**[Finn with Artie and New Directions:]**  
><em>I'm starting with the man in the mirror<em> **(****[New Directions:]****Oh yeah)**  
><em>I'm asking him to change his ways<em> **(****[Artie:]****change his ways)**  
><em>And no message could have been any clearer<em> **(****[New****Directions:]****Ooh ooh)**  
><em>If you wanna make the world a better place<em>  
><em>Take a look at yourself, and then make a change<em> **(****[Artie:]****Come on!)**

**[Artie:]**  
><em>Stand up!<em>  
><em>Stand up! <em>**(****[New Directions:]****Make a change!)**  
><em>Stand up!<em>  
><em>Stand up!<em>

**[Finn:]**  
><em>Left, yourself now!<em>  
><strong>[New Directions<strong>**(Tina & Quinn harmonizing):]**  
><em>Man in the mirror!<em>  
><strong>(<strong>**[Artie:]**_Ooh!)_  
><strong>(<strong>**[Artie:]**_Ooh!) Ah aaah_  
><strong>(<strong>**[Artie:]**_Ooh!) ah aaah_  
><em>Make that change!<em> **(****[Artie:]****Stand up! Stand up!)**

**[Sam:]**  
><em>You know!<em>  
><em>You Know!<em>  
><em>You Know! <em>**(****[New Directions:]****Man in the mirror!)**  
><em>You Know!<em>

**[New Directions:]**  
><em>Change!<em>

**[Mike:]**  
><em>Make that change<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

We won Sectionals the day before today and although Rachel wasn't allowed to sing with us we snuck her in for our celebratory performance in the auditorium. As I walked to the bathroom I got a text.

**Hey, we're all set. Goodluck – RB**

Entering the bathroom I saw exactly who I was searching for.

"It was that damn Trouty Mouth, even I felt a little something in my lady loins when he did that damn sexy dance." Santana said as I entered trying not to laugh.

"Alright ladies girl talk." I said standing in front Brittany.

"No um uh, don't you dare try to give us a pep talk." Santana said

"Or ask us to come back to New Directions, not interested." Mercedes added.

"Wait is that even possible, you really think they would take us back?" Brittany asked

"Of course they would take us back; but I'm telling you I'm not going."

I smiled and asked a question.

"Do you know what growing up is about? Losing things in six months we'll all be gone, scattered."

"We'll still keep in touch." Mercedes said

"Yeah but it won't be the same, when we see each other it'll be a special occasion, it'll be different. I don't wanna grow up yet. I'm not ready to lose you girls."

"What are we supposed to do come back to glee club and sing background for Blaine and Berry till we graduate? I'm not doing that again." Mercedes said and Santana shook her head. "We know what it's like to be out front now."

"What if Mr. Schue agreed to let the TroubleTones sing at least one number per competition?"

"Well even if Mr. Schue agreed to that Rachel never would." Santana replied

"What if I told you they both already did?"

Santana looked over at Mercedes.

"I'm listening."

"Look I know I went a little crazy." I started, causing all three of them to scoffed at the little part.

"But I'm here now I'm 17 and I have the rest of my life in front of me. I love glee club and I love you girls." I looked at each of them "And when we're 27 or 87 I want us to be able to look back on these next couple months and talk about how it was the best times of our lives." Santana and Brittany held hands and smiled

"We can't do that if we're not all together. We're doing a big number in the auditorium to celebrate our victory and to prepare for Regionals we could use a couple more girl voices. Let me know if you hear about anybody who might wanna join." I said and walked out towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"How'd it go?" I asked Quinn as she walked into the room. She shook her head and shrugged heading over to sit with Sam as the band played the music. I hated the idea of singing with Finn but for the sake of this number I put our differences aside and started.

**[Rachel]**

_Girl give me a second I,  
>I need to get my story straight <em>**I leaned in to Noah and kissed his cheek.**_  
>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State<br>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar _**I looked at Quinn and smiled timidly.**_  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and<em>

**[Finn]**

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>But between the drinks and subtle things  
>The holes in my apologies, you know<br>I'm trying hard to take it back_

**[Sam and Quinn]**_  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home<em>

**Everyone stood and started dancing and hugging one another as we sang the chorus.**

**[New Directions]**

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

**[Mercedes and the TroubleTones]**

_(Whoa)  
>Tonight <em>**Everyone looked over to the girls and I looked down at Quinn who smiled brightly.**_  
>We are young <em>**[ND: We are young]**_  
>So let's set the world on fire <em>**[ND: Fire]**_  
>We can burn brighter<em>**[ND:Brighter]**_ than the sun_

**[Quinn and (Everyone else)]**

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Quinn walked over to the girls along with Rory, Artie and Kurt. She grabbed Mercedes as they danced over to us. Rory lifted Brittany off the ground and Sugar hopped on to Artie's wheelchair while Kurt pushed them towards us.**

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

**Brittany attacked Mike and Tina hugging them tightly as Mercedes held on to Blaine and Noah.**

**[Santana]**

_The angels never arrived  
>But I can hear the choir<br>So will someone come and carry me home_

**I was hugging Sam then I let him go walking towards Santana singing. She smiled brightly at me and we linked hands.**

**[Rachel]**_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire <em>**Finn joined in so I walked her over to him and he hugged her as I held on to Mercedes.**_  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

**[Mercedes: We are young]**

**[Everybody]**_  
>Tonight<br>We are young _**[ND: We are young]**_  
>So let's set the world on fire <em>**[ND: Fire]**_  
>We can burn brighter<em>**[ND: Brighter]**_ than the sun_

**[Finn and Rachel]**_  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<em>

By the time the sound ended Mr. Schue walked up to us and we all embraced into a huge group hug.

Our family was finally back together.

**I know it wasn't much of my writing and i apologize but I really needed you guys to have this chapter I dunno what inspired it. on a side note if you never heard We Are Young you really should. That song is like a personal anthem of mine. So let me know what you thought especially about the kiss and that slap :) i bet i had you guys fooled didn't I?**

**Okay so more to come and as to celebrate exams being over this is what I plan to add in the next couple chapters:**

**1. ****Revenge on Finn**

**2. ****Quinn wooing Rachel**

**3. Families being met. (that will most certainly be interesting. If only you knew what went on in my head)**

**4. I'm thinking about putting Sam and Mercedes back together What do you guys think? (that decision will be a majority rules type thing so you gotta review or inbox me in order to get your way :)**

**Leave a comment on anything you want to see or anything you suggest. I'm open to suggestions, criticisms anything. I love to hear from you guys.**

**So until Wednesday my loves. Stay positive and Be inspired :D**

**Specks**


	8. We Don't Care About The Young Folks

**I'm freeeeeeeeeeee. That's right i'm on vacation until January so until then I will be uploading like crazy. This chapter is a filler but nonetheless it's a new chapter and more to come for sure. Loving the reviews and alerts you guys are amazing. This goes out to BabyTigerVampire because i love that song so much it's one of their best performances EVER; it also goes out to BornThisWay201f for giving me the idea to the newest story i'm going to upload right now. you guys could check it out when it's up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (if i did I'd have Quinn home with me)**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has it / Someone Like You Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

"I bet you're glad to be back." Quinn said as we walked down the halls on my first day back. Surprising to no one my dads weren't at all pissed at me for being suspended once I told them the reason.

"You have no idea." As we reached my locker Quinn handed me my books as if picking me up for school wasn't enough.

"Yay Rach is back." Brittany said as she and Santana walked towards us.

"Hey guys."

"How does it feel to be a free woman Berry?" Santana asked

"Pretty awesome, even though it is school. I'm happy we're going on break soon." I said

"What's up lezbos?" Josh said walking down the hall. I walked over to him pinning him to the lockers opposite mine. Grabbing his neck I smiled brightly as Brittany came up to his ear.

"You were saying?" She said sweetly

Hands wrapped around my waist pulling me away from Josh and I let them take me away from him. I assumed it was Quinn because Brittany was being restrained by Santana.

"And here I was thinking it was us who had the anger issues." Santana smirked, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Can I let you go without you attacking anyone?" Quinn asked. Her mouth was so close to my ear my breath hitched and I smiled.

"I can't make any promises." I replied

Her grip tightened but not in a bad way.

"Maybe I won't let you go." She whispered into my ear again.

"Maybe I don't want you to." I whispered back as I spun around to face her.

"Oh God I'm going to be sick." Santana said hiding her face into Brittany's neck.

"Shut up Santana." I replied

The three girls heads snapped to mine surprisingly.

"You got some spunk in you Berry, me likey.' Santana said pulling Brittany to their first class.

Quinn let out a breath.

"I thought she was going to go postal on you. I love Santana but she's nuts."

"Yeah, but we all knew that from the get go." I replied

I was about to walk towards my first class when Quinn pulled me back.

"Rach will you like to grab dinner with me tonight?" I asked

"Sure."

She looked at me

"You do get that I'm asking you out right?"

"Like a date?" I asked in shock

"Yeah, I know you said you aren't ready for a relationship or anything if you want it could be just as friends but I wanna spend time with you tonight."

I let what she said sink in.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked

Quinn looked dejected and I felt like shit. She nodded and told me she would see me in 3rd period before hurrying off.

I took out my phone and texted the only person who would be able to help me understand all of this.

_**Hey I need your help, I'm skipping 1**__**st**__** period can you meet me in the bathroom by the choir room? – R.B**_

I walked to the bathroom as I awaited the reply. Luckily the bell hadn't run yet so there was still time in case she didn't show.

_**On my way.**_

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Okay so she didn't just reject me, maybe she had other plans and wanted to get out of them. Or maybe this was all a bit too much too soon for her. I sat through my class mulling over exactly what I just did and the repercussions of it all.

I felt something hit me the side of the face and I snapped looking around. Sam smiled at me and mouthed 'pay attention' I nodded and tried to pay attention until class ended.

"What's up Quinn, you seemed distracted." Sam asked as he walked down the hallway with me.

"Nothing."

"Really? What did Berry do?" He asked looking at me seriously

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Quinn, I may not know much; but I know love and the way you look at her it's kinda obvious to me. Besides I know you fairly well."

I smiled knowing that Sam really did know get me sometimes.

"I asked her out on a date and she kinda spazzed; she told me she would get back to me but that could mean anything, what if she doesn't want to be with me?"

"It'll work out." He said simply as we reached the door of my next class.

"How do you know?" I asked

He smiled brightly

"The same way I know I'll get Mercedes back. We'll both get our girls. By the way I won't tell anyone, I know you're probably scared shitless and are still trying to get used to all of this."

I smiled and pulled him into me kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much Sam, I'm so happy you're back." He wrapped his hands around me tightly.

"I'm glad I'm home too Quinn. I missed this place and all of you." As we parted

* * *

><p>All day Rachel avoided me which was fully fine with me because I was avoiding her as well. I was never one to handle rejection and the thought of her rejecting me after how far we came would kill me. I skipped lunch going for a run and shower before afternoon class that all seemed to drag.<p>

I entered the choir room and sat next to Brittany and Santana in the front row.

"Hey guys."

"Where the hell have you been, we didn't see you at lunch." Santana replied.

"I went for a run. What did I miss?" I asked looking around the room seeing Rachel talking animatedly with Blaine and Kurt. She looked up and smiled shyly at me but returned her gaze to the boys.

I sunk in my chair the felt a nudge.

"What?" I asked

Santana rolled her eyes.

"B asked you what's wrong."

I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong B, just a little miserable. It happens sometimes."

Mr. Schuester walked into the room smiling talking about how good it was to see us all back together blah blah blah.

Rachel raised her hand asking if she could perform a song.

I sat up as she made her way to the front looking at me and smiled.

"I thought this song would be a nice song to perform for the glee club. I am doing it because someone asked me a question and I didn't answer it. I want to do that now. Oh and Hudson, if you interrupt me while I'm performing or in _any_ way react negative disrupting glee club. They will have to expel me for what I will do to you." She said smiling sweetly in his direction as he shrunk in his seat.

"Rachel just do the song please." Mr. Schuester said

She nodded to the drummer who started beating as she tapped her foot.

Surprisingly next to me Brittany and Santana started whistling. I looked up at Rachel puzzled but she smiled and started singing.

**[Rachel]**

_If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be  
>Would you go along with someone like me<br>If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history  
>Would you go along with someone like me<br>_

**Her eyes locked with mine as Santana and Brittany started dancing around the room with Mike and Sam**

_I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere  
>I would go along with someone like you<br>It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with  
>We could stick around and see this night through<em>

**[Rachel, Santana and Brittany]**

_And we don't care about the young folks  
>Talking 'bout the young style<br>And we don't care about the old folks  
>Talking 'bout the old style too<em>

And we don't care about our own faults  
>Talking 'bout our own style<br>All we care about is talking  
>Talking only me and you<p>

**Brittany and Santana resumed whistling and dancing around.**

_Usually when things has gone this far, people tend to disappear  
>No one will surprise me unless you do<br>I can tell there's something goin' on, hours seems to disappear  
>Everyone is leaving, I'm still with you<em>

_It doesn't matter what we do, where we are going to_  
><em>We can stick around and see this night through<em>

**[Rachel, Santana and Brittany] **_  
>And we don't care about the young folks<br>Talking 'bout the young style  
>And we don't care about the old folks<br>Talking 'bout the old style too_

And we don't care about our own faults  
>Talking 'bout our own style<br>All we care about is talking  
>Talking only me and you<p>

**I was pulled up by Brittany and Rachel as the entire glee club minus Finn and Mr. Schue started dancing and singing along.**_  
>And we don't care about the young folks<br>Talking 'bout the young style  
>And we don't care about the old folks<br>Talking 'bout the old style too_

_And we don't care about their own faults_  
><em>Talking 'bout our own style<em>  
><em>All we care about is talking<em>  
><em>Talking only me and you<em>  
><em>Talking only me and you<em>

_Talking only me and you_  
><em>Talking only me and you<em>

As the song ended we all cheered and I hugged Rachel. She pulled looking at me shyly.

"Is it too late to say yes I will go on a date with you?" She asked

I smiled brightly as I caught Sam in the background with two thumbs up.

"It's never too late for you." I said hugging her tightly

**So they have a date yay them :) more to come soon I'll update before Christmas Day for sure. so let me know what you thought. the song is Young Folks by - Peter Bjorn & John. I will get back to writing the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Specks :)**


	9. Cap ou pas cap?

**Happy Holidays all i know I said I will update this before Xmas but had some family issues to deal with. This chapter is dedicated to Cassicio can't say I didn't do anything for ya my gift to you :). so have a great night guys and be safe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 9**

**QPOV**

"I'll pick you up at 8." I said as I dropped her off at home.

"See you then." She whispered

I leaned in to kiss her cheek making her blush.

"See you later Rach." I said as she got out of the car and walked into her house. Driving off I took out my phone.

_Hey San can you help me with something?_

_Sorry Q, I gotta go meet someone. B is right her, she said she'll help I'm dropping her to your house right now_

_Okay thanks, I'll be there in about 10 minutes._

_Let's see who gets there first_

_Drive safely Santana_

_Whatever Q. Cap ou pas cap?_

_Fine Cap, but be careful._

I hung up the phone and put my foot flat on the accelerator. Determined to beat Santana I drove praying for all green lights when I saw her zoom past the intersection as my light turned green and I smirked turning left onto the road behind her. Brittany looked back and stuck her tongue out so I flashed my lights. The road was deserted as we came up on the home stretch I pulled onto the other side of the road pulling up next to Santana.

She stuck her middle finger our and I smiled speeding up and in front her. She tried to overtake being thwarted by oncoming traffic. I slowed down so I could make the turn into my driveway. Santana pulled up on the side of the road looking pissed until Brittany kissed her and got out. Jogging over to me Brittany smiled brightly. I looked behind her to see Santana flipping me off and I blew a kiss at her making her drive off to run her errand.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Brittany said taking the house key from my hands.<p>

"Yeah it was but I hope she doesn't drive too reckless wherever she's going."

"She won't I made her promise me to be safe. San keeps her promises."

I nodded knowing that was true enough.

"So what's up Q, how can I help?" she asked leading the way to my room.

"I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone and not to freak out."

"Have you ever seen me freak out Q?" She asked

I gave her a look that equated 'are you kidding'

"Okay fine I won't freak out just tell me." She said

"I'm in love with Rachel and I asked her out and she said yes and we're going out tonight and I really wanna make this special for her but I have absolutely no idea what to do."

"Geez Quinn, take a breath much?" She replied.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I asked

"Yea you're in love with Rach and you're taking her out tonight. We just need to find you something hot to wear and make some plans for your date." She said walking into my closet.

"Wait you aren't shocked by me liking Rachel?" She turned to look at me puzzled

"It's kinda obvious Quinnie, besides you definitely give Berry a tingle in her lady parts. You're perfect for each other, even Santana said so."

"Wait a minute Santana agreed that we'd be good for each other? When were you two talking about this?" I asked my head was spinning as Brittany threw blouse after blouse out onto my bed.

"Weeks ago before all of this stuff happened. We were talking about relationships in school and I told her that you and Rachel would make cute babies and she agreed. Here put this shirt with that jeans and those shoes and you're set; now on to planning the date." She said

"I have an idea but you have to tell me what you think." I said putting my clothes together.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Come in Santana. Why do you look so mad? Did I do something?" I said cringing back from her as she entered my house. My dads weren't home as yet and I really needed her help.

"I lost a dare I had going with Quinn." She replied perking up just a bit. "So Berry, I found it a little weird that you texted me earlier but I'm glad to see our little plan worked out; on to the next phase, getting you something sexy to wear. Now I'll assume anything you have here is probably really ugly, no offence but let's take a look either way." She said

"That was incredibly rude Santana." I said disbelievingly

She signed. "I know I'm so sorry. I tend to be a bitch sometimes and I don't mean to be. I have to get out of the habit of tearing people down and help them build them up. Figgins wanted to expel me I'm just glad Mr. Schue had my back all those times or I'd be gone."

"You might be the biggest bitch in school but it wouldn't be the same without you" I said nudging her and leading the way to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Not so slim pickings Berry, not bad. Lemme ask you something though if you have all these hot numbers in your closest why do you dress like a granny who isn't supposed to be out of a stroller?" She asked<p>

"Why would I wear my good clothes?" I retorted

"Fair enough." She replied putting a skirt with a shirt and handing them to me.

"Go take a shower then I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Okay." I said making my way towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Berry I got love for you and everything but hurt my girl in anyway and I'll end you." She had a serious look on her face as I retreated into the bathroom.

"You look amazing." Santana said as she put the final touches of my make up on.

"You think? Not too much?" I asked shyly.

"Quinn will flip her lid, total lady boner. Trust me."

My dads were home and had come to greet us when big mouthed Santana leaked the whole me going on a date with a girl thing and though I thought they'd have a problem with it they both were happy that I was happy and they said they like Quinn so it works out.

Santana texted Brittany earlier on who said they will be here in about 30 mintes, which meant they should be pulling in any second.

The doorbell rang and my breath hitched. Quinn was here and nervous didn't cover how I felt.

"Breathe Berry, it'll be fine think of it as any other outing between you two."

"Right, breathe." I said breathing in and out.

Santana exited the room before me going to stand with my dads and Brittany. As I descended the stairs I caught sight of Quinn with a bouquet of flowers in hand. I got to the bottom of the stairs and we both said the same thing.

"Wow."

**okay I watched Love Me If you Dare this week and i loved it I borrowed a saying from there and put it in this chapter. for those who don't know it loosely means game or not. Anyways have a great evening and i love your reviews and alerts i know it's short but I'm pretty tired and i'm heading to bed early but I wanted you to have something.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Specks:)**


	10. First Date

**Hey guys Happy New Year. This is hot off the press so any mistakes are mine because I'm waaaaaaaaay to tired to reread it all not. So I hope everyone had a safe and fun night and Have a great week.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 10**

**QPOV**

"You look-" I started

"-Beautiful." She finished

I looked her over in that skirt. This had to be Santana's doing, the skirt was ridiculously hot. Her legs ran forever in them and I was flat out staring at her.

"Um Q, you are aware that you are in a room with not just Rachel but her dads, B and I. So if you would, please close you mouth and stop drooling over the girl."

I snapped out of my trance and looked around at the others occupying the room.

"Uh hi?" I asked stupidly.

"How about I take those flowers from you Quinn." Hiram offered I blindly handed them to him as I continued to look at Rachel.

_Not a time to be stupid idiot look alive._ I thought

"You look amazing Rach, hello again Mr. Berry it's nice to see you again."

"Call me Leroy Quinn. Now you two should get going and curfew is 11 it is a school night after all."

I nodded laughing at Rachel's facial expression.

"Daddy it's the final week do we honestly need such an early time restriction?"

"It's fine Rach." I said

She looked at me questioningly and nodded.

"Let's go shall we."

"Have fun you two." Brittany said winking. I gave her an exasperated look.

"Hey Q, come here for a sec." Santana said pulling me to the side as Brit and Rachel watched questioningly.

"What's up?" I asked

"I know we haven't been friends long and you and I are like sisters; but don't hurt her."

"San I-"

"Cap ou pas cap?" She asked cutting me off.

"Cap S." I said she smiled and pushed me towards the door.

"Go have fun."

I walked over to Rachel and took her hand. "Ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

As we walked to the door I heard Brittany saying "It wasn't your turn."

"No but Rachel deserves much more than we could ever give her so it's the least we can give her." Santana replied standing at the door with Rachel's dads.

"What's she talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked opening the door for her.

"Of course I do." She replied immediately.

"Well I promise it's nothing bad." I said closing the door as she got in. running around to my side of the car I waved to the others and entered the car.

"So where are we headed?" Rachel asked

"It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Taking the familiar road I smiled as Rachel played with my radio looking for something she would like.<p>

I was about to direct her to my CDs in the glove compartment but she popped it and took them out.

"Let's see what you have here." She mused to herself.

She stopped on my Paramore album looking at it.

"Who's Paramore?"

When she asked that question I checked the mirror quickly then pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Get out." I said

"What?" She asked shocked

"I'm kidding Rach, I'm sorry it was a bad joke, you have never heard of Paramore?" I rambled

"Nope never, are they good?"

I started the car and smiled.

"Put it in. Prepare to have your mind blown Berry." I said

"You really are a closeted nerd aren't you?" She asked laughing at me.

"It's not in the closet; I guess people never really look at me. When they see me they see the ex-cheerio who got pregnant and lost herself. They don't see me for who I really am and those who pay attention will see parts of it and it's not like I show it to just anyone."

"I'm beginning to see it, but in all fairness I always knew you were different to the person you show everyone. I'm just glad you're finally letting me see the real you."

I smiled at her taking her hand into mine.

"I'm glad you're letting me."

We pulled into an old building not far from Santana's grandmother's house. Watching Rachel's facial expression I laughed at her reluctance.

"Trust me Rach, I won't let anything happen to you. I promised."

"You never promised me that." Rachel said raising her eyebrow

"I didn't promise you." I said nonchalantly getting out of the car.

Walking over to her side I helped her out of the car and held onto her hand. We walked around to the side of the building where the door was. I had just enough time to get here and prepare with B and back so I hoped everything was alright.

As I put the keys into the door I opened it. "Close your eyes."

"Don't let me fall." She said

"I'll never let you fall. Now can I trust you to close your eyes or should I cover them for you?"

"You better cover them for me." She replied laughing

I placed my hands over her face and guided her into the room.

I stretched one hand over both eyes turning the light on then placing it by her waist to help guide her.

As we walked in I saw the stuff I left here and walked towards it.

"Okay Rach open up." I said removing my hands.

"Wow." She said

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"How did you find this place?" I asked as I looked around. The old building was set up with many chairs, tables, a cabinet with many books, and candles to be lit on one of the table and a huge screen. Goes to show you never judge a book by it's cover.

"When we were kids San, B and I spent a lot of time by her grandma, we used to ride out here so often that the guy Otis took a fondness to us. This is a rec center now for kids. Brittany, Santana and I volunteer here during the summers helping out the younger kids. When I asked you out I'll be honest I had no idea what we should do; but then I had an idea and I called up Otis, he allowed me to use in here so we can have a light dinner and see a movie."

"I was shocked to learn so much about not just Quinn but Santana and Brittany as well. I had to admit the Quinn Fabray I thought I knew was not the one I was experiencing right now. This one had so much passion and it was apparent. The look in her eyes as she explained this place showed she was proud of here.

"So you ready to get the movie started? Or would you prefer dinner first?" She asked

"How about both?"

"Well, the movie is in French and I really think you'll love it so how about we eat first then we can watch the movie."

"I've never seen a French film." I admitted

"Good, you first will be with me." She said seating me.

"I'll be right back." She said walking into a room. I looked around once more to see some artwork smiling at how beautiful it all looked when soft jazz started playing throughout the room. Quinn returned to the table with a basket.

"Hey need help?" I offered

"Don't you move from that seat woman." She said

Placing the basket on the table she opened it up. A bottle of non-alcoholic wine (which was great because I rather not drink), couple boxes of take out and glasses.

"Okay I have to admit. With the timing I asked you out I didn't have time o prepare anything but I promise you two things. 1. It's all vegan and 2. I will cook you dinner if you allow me to one of these days."

I thought about it. "On one condition."

"What's that beautiful?" She asked finally placing the empty basket onto the ground and sitting.

"You give me the chance to woo you as well."

"I think we could arrange that but honestly Rach, I'm yours already."

I felt myself blushing so she smiled brightly sharing our dinner.

"This looks amazing." I said

"Yeah it always is." She replied

* * *

><p>"So Ms. Fabray, dinner was great, tell me a little about this movie."<p>

She put her finger up silencing me and reached into the basket. Taking a blanket out she spread it onto the floor and walked over to me.

"I figured you would want to watch the movie in a more comfortable position."

She took my hand leading me to the blanket telling me to make myself comfortable as she made her way over to the room again.

Lights went off and the screen came to life.

Quinn settled in next to me as the movie started.

"You comfortable?" She asked

"Yes thanks." I replied as the words 'Jeux d'enfants (Love Me If You Dare)' came across the screen.

"That ending was so bogus, I mean I get it you love each other but you kill yourself?" I asked as we drove home.

"Oh come on Rach you have to admit that it was poetic."

"Poetic? Seriously is that what you're going with poetic?"

"Oh god now you too." Quinn scoffed

"What?" I asked pouting.

"Aww don't pout honey, I just meant you and Brittany are the same. She thinks the ending was dumb too but Santana and I disagree."

"Brit's smart." I said sticking my tongue out.

Quinn laughed "Yeah she is, she is the one that told me I look at you like I'm into you but won't admit it. She made me think about who I was and what I really wanted in life."

"She has great taste."

"Yeah she does." Quinn whispered.

"Wait a minute that thing Santana said, when you told her it's not her turn what was that?"

Quinn sighed

"When we first saw the movie S and I started doing dares on each other."

"What was the dare? I asked curiously?"

"I'm not to hurt you." She said lowly.

"Good dare." I responded.

* * *

><p>It was 10:45 when Quinn pulled up my driveway. Santana's car was gone which meant she wasn't torturing my dad with her madness.<p>

As Quinn walked me to my door she held my hand, it felt different to when anyone else ever touched me.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked outside my front door.

"I did Quinn thank you for an amazing night a great movie and for lending me your Paramore CD."

"Anytime, I had fun tonight with you Rach. I always do."

Our eyes met and she blushed slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaning in kissing my cheek.

As she pulled away I took her head in my hand and our lips attached. When I pulled away we were both flushed and gasping.

"Get home safely Quinn."

"Thanks, I'll call you once I'm settled.

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

**See it's short but it was nice wasn't it? More to come for sure. by the way Paramore rocks (Just had to say that)**

**Lemme know, I'm tired so back to bed have a great and safe day everyone.**

**Specks :)**


	11. Pinky Swear

**Hey everyone nice reviews and alerts glad you guys enjoying it. This is going out to Cassicio cause i'm tipsy and she encouraged me to continue writing so i finished this. lol any mistakes are mine and I would love to hear from you guys. Sorry it's so short but more to come soon. debssofs this is a shout out to you and Portugal. and shoutout to my fellow Paramore fans (love you all)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy!**

**QPOV**

"I don't care what Berry says, we're getting back at Finn." Santana said pacing up and down.

"Hey no arguments here S, but we obviously can't plan it with Rach and B downstairs." I said. We were all at Rachel's house after school and they decided they want to bake cookies. Santana and I were left in Rachel's room working on homework we were behind on.

I took my phone out and smirked.

"I know that smirk, I LOVE that smirk. You have a plan don't you?"  
>Santana said rushing to my side.<p>

"I do but we'll need help and I know just the person." I added texting the number to see if the person was in or not

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>  
>"Can I ask you something Brit?" I asked as she stirred the cookie mixture<p>

"Sure Rach, what's up?"

"If San and Quinn are such "badasses" why do you 3 volunteer at the rec center?" I forgot to ask Quinn this lastnight on our date but I was genuinely curious as to how two of the scariest people I know would do that.

"You can't tell them if I tell you. It makes Quinn sad and then San gets sad then I get sad and we don't want that. Pinky swear?" She asked holding up her pinky

"Pinky swear." I replied connecting our fingers.

"Okay, it started with San's grandma, we all used to hang there as kids and ride around there and stuff. The reason we started volunteering is because of Quinn with everything she was going through she started to put her walls up and stuff so San suggested that we all go see Otis one day. He told us he was looking for people for the summer and we all thought it'd be fun. We all developed soft spots for the kids. It makes us happy to help them and Quinn gets to feel like she's not totally bad which she's been thinking since we were kids. Her daddy wasn't a nice man at all Rach and he was mean to all of us but Quinn took it, I'm not surprised she acted the way she did when she was mean to you but I'm glad she stopped. The kids helped change her; she's more passionate and patient now."

I stood there shocked. "I told her to give me some time."

"And she will. She's into you and she'll want to see you happy most of all she'll want to be the one doing it for a change so you both need to take your time and enjoy it whatever it turns out to be."

I nodded knowing that Quinn really had changed and the new her was such an amazing person. I thought to a minute for myself.

"I like her Brittany I do; but you get it right? This is all so sudden."

**More to come soon I promise. Hope you guys don't mind the very short chapter but there's so much more going on in the next chapter that it'll make up for this.**

Lemme know what you think

**Specks :)**

"I get it Rach, we all do that's why Santana told me she thinks you need time to be single for a while before jumping into something else. See here's the thing, Quinn and you would be amazing and you two will be great together but if you rush it things may not run as smooth as you want them to."

I thought about what she said and I agreed with her 100%

"I agree with you Brit, I do and I decided I won't rush myself especially with Quinn."

"Good, cause she's worth it in the end. Not alot of people would say that; but she is. She's a great girl and sure she went through shit but she's worth it in the end." She said as we started placing the cookies onto a tray.

"We're still getting to know one another and I do know she's great, I just hope I don't take too long and she realizes that she really doesn't like me."

"Is that what you afraid of?" Brittany asked stopping her work "Are you afraid that she won't want you anymore if you take your time?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Don't be, focus on you, take your time and get to know her more and yourself for that matter. If she walks away from you before you two can explore what you truly mean to one another. Not to say she will; but if she does then she's an idiot who doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Brittany."

"No thanks needed, you did so many nice things for Santana and I and Quinn actually, that we all would do anything for you." Brittany replied "Okay so this batch is done lets get this other set in and see what mischief those two are up to."

"Let's do it."


	12. Slap Bet, If You Dare

**I love you guys...just thought i should say that. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. More to come in a bit. I'm working on a personal project but by weekend i will be finished and back to you guys. Love you all! Any mistakes are mine because I just finished this and i'm heading out so no time to edit. Laters lovelies. **

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

I knew deep down that Brittany and I leaving Santana and Quinn unsupervised in my room really wasn't a good idea but this is just ridiculous. Quinn and I walked into the school as we normally would, if you count the past couple of days as normal. It was Wednesday, our final day before Winter break and I was excited to spend more time with my Glee club members Quinn especially.

We walked down the halls comfortably meeting up with Santana and Brittany.

"Hey guys ready for an action packed vacation?" Santana asked.

"Hell yes. I cannot wait to get out of this school for a while, and spend time with you three." Brittany said.

I laughed linking arms with her when Finn rushed up to us. He boldly or stupidly depending on how you looked at it wrapped his hands around me pulling me into him and kissed me. I pushed to get away. When he finally decided to free me I slapped him as hard I could across the face. I stormed away but not before I heard what sounded like three other slaps. I turned to see Finn holding his face and Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking away from him.

"You okay?" Quinn asked catching up with me.

"Yeah I am are you?" I asked

"Never been better." She whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>By Lunch time I walked to the cafeteria with Santana to find Finn sitting alone and the rest of Glee club at one table. As we approached that table we passed Finn whose face was red. Santana slapped him across the face and continued walking to the group.<p>

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" Santana asked unknowing

I ignored her question and saw a small smirk at the corner of her mouth. I sat next to Quinn who smiled brightly at me.

"Hey."

"Hey did you see what Santana just did to Finn?" I asked

Quinn took a bit of her lunch looking shocked at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rach."

_Could this day get any weirder?_ I thought to myself. Just then Mike and Noah got up from their seats walking out of the cafeteria. As they approached Finn he flinched scared. I thought that was weird but what they did next explained. As they walked pass him each of them gave him a slap to the face. It wasn't hard enough be heard but it was obviously hurting.

"Okay what the hell?" I said turning to the table. "First Santana and now Mike and Noah what's going on?"

Everyone looked at me as if they didn't know what I had been talking about.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Rach. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked taking a bite out of her tots.

I looked at Quinn, Santana and Brittany who were all suppressing snickers. That's when it all clicked.

"What did you two do?" I asked as the bell rang.

Quinn straightened immediately and looked at me. "Come on Rach we gotta get to our Glee meeting."

We all stood with our trays and bags walking out of the choir room when we saw Finn scurrying away. As we entered the choir room we all saw him sitting in a corner alone. Santana and Quinn walked up to him.

"Learned your lesson yet Finnessa?" Santana asked

He nodded frantically shrinking away.

Quinn tapped his face slightly. "Good boy Finny." She said making her way back to me.

She made her way back to me when Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Okay guys let's get started. It's Christmas time."

"When Glee's over you and I have to talk." I whispered in Quinn's ear. I wanted to know what she did and why.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I swallowed thickly looking over at Santana. I was in trouble and I knew it, I'd like to say it was worth it but truthfully my hand never hurt me worse. He knew you could slap someone 15 times before lunch. Santana was worse, she was at 29, Puck had gotten on 10, Mike got 5 and Brittany only did 1 she said his face hurt her hand which meant Santana was doubling the weight behind her slaps. I stifled a snicker when Mr. Schue asked Finn why he was so flushed and blushing. I had to nudge Santana in the ribs to get her from laughing as hard as she did. Rachel glared at me and I sobered up quickly.

Mr. Schue explained our glee assignment for this week and I was excited be working with homeless. It always feels good to give back to others and it reminded me of what San, Brit and I planned for the kids at the rec center on Saturday. I was yet to ask Rachel to go with me but I promised myself to ask her as soon as glee ended.

"You excited to help feed the homeless Rach?" Rory asked as we walked out the room.

"I always am Rory, it's going to be lots of fun and I already have the perfect song for us to perform for them. Good thing we are free tomorrow."

Rory stopped in his tracks looking scared, impressed and excited all at once….mostly scared though.

"Rach you're scaring him." I whispered she hit my shoulder when I laughed

"I am not." She pouted

"Awww geez don't pout baby." I said

She continued to pout and I stopped her from walking.

"Do you want me to kiss it away?" I asked

She looked at my lips turning red in the face. Just as she was about to answer me Santana interrupted us.

"You two really should invest in a room every once in a while. Come on midget I got to talk to you." She said pulling Rachel away.

"Call me midget one more time Santana and I'll hurt you."

"Yeah yeah I love you too. Come on."

Rachel turned to face me.

"This isn't over." She said winking and I knew she meant more than just the kiss. I was still in 'trouble' but for Rachel I'd do it all over again.

**This is not a cliffy so be happy. I look forward to hearing from you guys. I enjoyed writing it and I know it's pretty short but the next chapter will have some of everything in it I could see it already and you guys will love it. **

****(the chapter name is inspired by two of my favorite things guess what and I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter)****

**Specks :)**


	13. Rumor With A Side of Berry Juice

**Don't worry the drama is coming I just think this chapter is needed first. Shoutout to Cassicio who guessed the correct answer (no i didn't tell her) and SuperNina. The chapter was inspired by Slap Bet from How I Met Your Mother and Love Me if You Dare (lots of slapping). I'd say Finn had that coming to him. Anyways the chapter is dedicated to you too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like you Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

"Rumor has it your birthday is tomorrow." Santana said as we walked away from Quinn.

"Yea so?" I asked walking down the hall.

"How is it that none of us know this?" She asked

I stopped and turned to her. "You mean to tell me you weren't listening to me rambling on and on about my birthday last year? Shocker!" I rolled my eyes

She lowered her head sadly. "I'm sorry; truth is I am so used to spending my birthday alone that I don't do anything for it anymore. My plans are to sit at home with Hunger Games and maybe go for ice cream later alone."

Santana started shaking her head but I had to go take care of something.

"I'll see you later Santana I have to go." And I walked away from her feeling the tears flow down my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_This can't be happening_. I thought walking up to Quinn pushing her against the locker roughly.

"What the fuck S." She said making the few students in the hall look around at us. I gave them all the 'keep walking' look and turned back to Quinn.

"Yeah whatever, listen up Fabray. I like that shorty you're jonesing for so I'm going to say this once. There is no way in Heaven, hell, or whatever Jews believe in that Rachel Barbra Berry is spending her birthday alone tomorrow."

Quinn pushed me off her and smirked. "Don't you think I have a plan?" She asked smugly.

Brittany rushed up to us concerned "Why are you two fighting?"

"No reason B, Santana wanted me to know tomorrow is Rachel's birthday but I already knew that and I already have a plan to celebrate her birthday."

Brit jumped up and down clapping her hands. "We want in Q."

I nodded as we walked on. "For sure, she's planning to stay home tomorrow and _read_. I can't have that; nope, no friend of mine is spending their birthday alone."

"Who's spending their birthday alone?" Artie asked wheeling up next to us with Mike.

"Rachel." Brittany replied.

"Guys I have a plan she isn't going to be alone. I want it to be a surprise though."

"Count us in." Mike said

"Us too." I said.

"Guys-"

"No look, Rachel did a lot for us all even if we chose not to recognize it and tomorrow is her 18th birthday we have to make it epic for her. If it was any of us she would go out of her way to do it for us. So we're all in this." I said Quinn sighed and bowed her head.

"Fine, no one tells Rachel and I'm not sure I want Finn there. He'll be a douche."

"Hell no, Finn isn't in on this we'll work around him." Artie said

"Okay so here's the plan."

As she got down and dirty with the deets I smiled.

"All you have to do is get her to come." I said as the three of us walked to the location Rachel texted Quinn she was at. We had just sorted most of the plans and were all excited to get it in motion. Everyone except Finn and Rachel were on board.

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow." Brittany said excitedly.

"If only I can get her to go with me." Quinn said.

"Get who to go where with you?" Rachel asked walking out of the bathroom we just passed.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Santana said pulling Brittany into the bathroom.

"God, I don't want to even know what they are going to do in there." I said as we walked towards Rachel's locker.

"You're changing the subject Quinn." She said calmly. I rubbed my shoulder then ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay Rach, the truth is I know your birthday is tomorrow, I've known since you said it last year but back then I was still denying my feelings for you. I wanted to ask you to go somewhere with me tomorrow because I don't want you to spend your birthday alone."

She stepped forward taking my hand. "Quinn all you had to do is ask. Wait a minute." She finished skeptically.

"Did Santana make you take me somewhere tomorrow because I still have no idea how she found out my birthday is tomorrow but I don't need a pity date" She rambled. I ran my hand through my hair again and walked away before turning back frustrated.

"Geez Berry, I _just _told you I knew about this for a while. I just didn't have the courage to approach you about it. Haven't you ever realized how much of a chicken shit I am when it comes to you? I'm always too scared to approach you and when I do I'm fighting off the thought of you rejecting me in my mind. Just trust that your birthday will be a lot of fun tomorrow because I have a plan and you are going to love it."

I bowed my head and looked up at her through my eye lashes. She rested her hand on my cheek holding it up forcing me to look into her eyes. Instead of saying anything she got closer to me putting her lips on mine. The thought of being in the middle of the hall with students crossed my mind for a split second but rather than tensing I pulled her into me deepening the kiss. When we both needed air her hand remained where it was and I rested my head against her forehead.

"So is that a yes?" I asked huskily

"Definitely" She replied smiling brightly kissing me again.

"Get you some Berry juice there Q." Santana shouted down the hall making me blush.

"I know that's right!" Rachel agreed loudly making me look at her questioningly.

"What the-" I started

"Look at Santana's facial expression." She explained laughing. I turned to see Santana sporting the look I must've just had and all I did was laugh.

"You're nuts Rach." I said putting my arm around her as we walked towards my bestfriend.

"I am but that's what you love about me." She said softly.

"Among other things" I whispered in her ear.

**so next chapter will be Rachel's birthday surprise...lots more to come. Let me know what you think. I'll update soon.**

**Specks :)**


	14. Birthday Games Part 1

******Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So here's to the Third Day of Faberry with the newest chapter. I split this chapter in two because I'm not feeling 100% and this is what I have so far (I really wanted you to get this) Thanks for the alerts and Reviews I'm sorry about any mistakes I really dont have the energy to proof read it. I'm sorry :(******

******Enjoy!******

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 14**

**RPOV  
><strong>  
>"Oh God it's so fucking early" Santana moaned in the back seat.<p>

"If you complain again I swear I'll punch you in the mouth" Quinn said

"Guys chill" I said leaning back into my seat. It was approaching 7 am and we were well on our way to wherever my birthday held for us.

Quinn has been pretty cryptic since lastnight about what she had planned. Her request to be ready by 6 didn't make it any better. I was surprised to see Santana and Brittany standing outside the car with Quinn waiting to give me hugs.

"Hey Rach wanna play a game?" Brittany asked I turned to look at her.

"Sure"

Brittany smiled brightly and squeezed Santana's hand "Come on baby it'll be fun I promise"

"Yeah okay"

"You playing with us?" I asked Quinn seeing her smiling brightly. She glanced at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Depends on the game"

"Here's what I'm thinking. One person will call a word and we all have to sing a string of lyrics that will either be related to or be about the word. We each have 30 seconds to get a song in our heads then one by one we sing them out. You guys in?"

"Sounds fun I'm in" Quinn said

"Me too"

"I'm down for anything musical you guys know that"

"Yay well Rach since it's your birthday you get to choose who goes first"

I put my hand on the seat across from mine and ran my hand along Quinn's neck.

"You first Quinn"

"Why does she get to go first?" Santana asked

"That's because Quinn gives sweet lady kisses to Rach" Brittany whispered to Santana

Quinn scoffed and shook her head. I laughed so hard I didn't even bother to correct her.

"First word is drive" Quinn said

We all fell silent for a while when Quinn said "Time's up, who's first?"

"I'll go first. _'Baby you can drive my car / yes I'm gonna be a star' _Drive My Car by the Beatles." Brittany said smiling brightly.

"Good one B, okay San let's see you beat that." Quinn said

"Oh 'Shut up and Drive' Rihanna's Shut up and drive" Santana said

I chuckled at her. "Nice one baby." Brittany said kissing her cheek.

"Your turn Rach" Brittany added

I took a breath and started singing. "'If you wanna go and take a ride wit me / we're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold d's / oh why do I live this way' Ride With Me – Nelly"

The car was silent then they all burst out laughing. I huffed sitting back in my seat.

"We're sorry Rach, it's just when we did that it was lots of fun but hearing you do that by yourself was out of character." Quinn explained

I pouted and muttered "Whatever you guys are jerks. Who's next?"

"Your turn San" Quinn said reaching for my hand with her free hand. I really wanted to stay mad at them but I couldn't I took her hand in mine and squeezed as Santana said something I wasn't expecting (even though I do know it's Santana and this should come as no surprise).

"Sex"

"Oh I got mine already" Brittany said clapping her hand

I heard Quinn groan then she perked up.

"I got mine"

I thought hard then it hit me. "Locked and loaded" I smiled brightly

"Okay Rach you first"

"' _Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight / Gonna grab some afternoon delight' _Starland Vocal Band's Afternoon Delight" I said shooting Quinn a wink

"Boom!" Santana said laughing loudly "That one right there won it."

"Hey Brit and I haven't gone yet" Quinn protested

"Fine fine Quinn you go next" Santana said

She looked across at me and smirked then back at the road. "_' __I want to tease you / I want to please you /__I want to show you baby / That I need you'_ Keith Sweat and his song Nobody"

As she sang I felt shivers down my spine and my stomach tightened slightly. My mind went somewhere I couldn't stay away from but was quickly pulled back to reality by Santana and Brittany.

"Way to go Quinn"

"God dammit Q, I think you made Rach ruin her panties just then"

I couldn't look at her but my face grew hot. "Did not" I muttered

"Yeah right look at you, can't even look at her"

"Lay off S, Brittany it's your turn, what did you come up with?"

"Oh this is an oldie but a goody _'You make me feel real good. I wanna rub you down. I wanna sex you up.' _Color Me Badd I Wanna Sex You Up"

I heard silence after that and turned to see Santana with her hand on Brittany's breast and their lips connected. I chuckled looking at Quinn she glanced into the rearview mirror.

"NO! You two are not having sex in my car. Stop it right now or I'll put you out."

I laughed harder as Santana reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't be so hostile Q geez."

"You three have a weirdly special relationship" I said

"That's true. Okay I'm next you guys the word is love" Brittany said

"Way easy" Santana said

"I'm ready" Quinn said a little shakily

Only one thing popped into my mind when the word was said and I couldn't shake it I shrugged fiddling with both hands in my lap. "I'm ready too."

"Quinn you first." Brittany said

"'_Don't know how it happened, don't know why, but you don't really need a reason / When the stars shine / Just to fall in love / Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time. In the sunshine / Flying in the sky / I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before / And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do'_ Jamie Foxx's Fly Love from Rio. I know it's supposed to be one or two lines but can't sing one part of that song and not get addicted to the rest."

"Okay there's is no need for any of us to go up against that one Q wins hands down." Santana said loudly

"Agreed Quinn that was really sweet" Brittany whispered

I threw her a quick glance and she smiled at me shyly. "It really was"

"I have the best inspiration" She replied simply turning into a diner.

"How about some breakfast?" Quinn said putting the car in park.

Santana didn't wait a second she and Brittany took off towards the diner door when I barely got my foot out the car. I looked around taking in the small place just off the highway. Only a couple cars were here but they looked vaguely familiar.

"That person has a car just like Kurt's." I mused to myself as Quinn joined my side.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"When B said love, what song did you have?" She asked holding my hands.

I nervously looked into her eyes getting lost in the comfort of the hazel.

"You and Me by Lifehouse. It's the first thing that came to mind when I thought about love or anything close."

I wanted to kiss her in that moment, I was going to, and we were inches away when Santana shouted at us.

"Get your asses in here we do have stuff to do today or did you two forget the reason we are up at this ungodly hour?"

"Does she realize if we were at school we would be more than away right now?" I asked

Quinn put her hand around my shoulders and led me to the door. "Ignore Santana birthday girl. Today is your birthday and you get whatever you want."

* * *

><p>As we entered the diner I jumped when I heard a number of voices "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL!"<p>

I jumped nearly falling but Quinn steadied me. I looked around to see the entire New Directions standing there with party hats a birthday cake and a banner.

"Wha- wha, what are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging each of them. I realized only one of them was missing but I really couldn't be bothered at Finn's absence.

"Well after you left me I went to make a plan with Q because there is no way in hell I was going to let you spend your birthday skipping school to read. So when I got to her she pretty much had a plan all drawn up so we all wanted in and here we are"

I tried to wrap my brain around this.

"Hold on, so all of you are skipping school right now? I figured you two would get away with it because you are Cheerios and as for Quinn I figured your mom knew where you because of how early we left but you're all skipping school?"

"Pretty much" Mike shrugged

"Oh whatever just enjoy it, Quinn has the day planned to a T." Mercedes said

I turned to Quinn "You did all of this?"

She shook her head "I have no idea what she's referring to"

"Don't lie Quinn, Rach she found this place and lastnight she and I drove up here and got things prepared." Noah said

She lowered her head and blushed profusely I lifted her head with my finger and connected our lips. The entire room blanked out and it was just us there she deepened the kiss placing her hands on my hips. My arms wrapped around her when a voice brought us back to life.

"Well this is new" Artie said

"GUYS, you aren't alone right now Quinn let Berry get some air geez." Santana said loudly.

As we parted she put her forehead to mine and smiled. "I wanted it to be perfect"

"Hold up. So you two _are_ actually dating?" Noah asked looking between us both. I turned red looking at the shocked look on their faces then buried my head into Quinn's shoulder.

"You could say that yes"

The entire room went silent then Rory jumped up "Yes!"

Everyone except Santana, Sam and Brittany handed him money and he smiled brightly placing it into his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked

"Well for a while we could tell something was up with you two so we had a little wager on when you two would finally realize it. Rory won the bet."

I looked at Quinn who just shook her head and looked at him. "Whatever, let's get to breakfast to we can get to our next destination."

I looked at her "Another destination?"

She nodded "This is just the breakfast part of your day Rach we got lots more to do"

I smiled brightly giving her a chaste kiss "I can't wait"

"Okay okay no monopolizing the birthday girl. Get over here Rach we got presents" Kurt said happily

I felt tears prick at my eyes "You guys bought me presents?"

"You think we'd come to celebrate with you and not have presents?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

"You guys are great"

"Yeah yeah we know just get over here and open mine first" Sugar said pulling me to the seat next to her.

As I was surrounded by my friends I couldn't help but wonder to myself if Mr. Schue realized we aren't at school yet.

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV (I hate being in his head)<strong>

It's weird, Kurt wasn't at breakfast and I didn't see his car anywhere at school. I walked down the hall heading to glee when it happened.

Splash!

"Merry Christmas Gleek" Josh said as he and his friends walked away from me.

I stood there as the cold dripped all the way down to my undies then I walked to the bathroom. As I cleaned up and got changed I thought about the birthday gift I got Rachel's birthday, she think she could leave me for Quinn? I bet Quinn doesn't even know today is here birthday.

I smiled walking to the choir room with the gift in hand along with sheet music for a song I thought Mr. Schue would like and I know it would certainly inpress Rachel.

When I enetered the room I saw Mr. Schue sitting by the piano.

"Hey Mr. Schue where is everyone?"

"You tell me? Did you see any of them this when you came in?" He asked

I thought about it for a second and realized that I actually hadn't

"Not even Kurt" I said

"So what they skipped school why didn't you know about it?" he asked as I sat and looked at him.

"I have no idea" I said confused we sat there in the room in silence.

_Where were they and why wasn't I invited?_

**So the names of the songs are all there and the glee club knows that Quinn and Rachel are dating...but they aren't official or anything so don't make a big deal about it. More to come soon for sure cause their day is not over yet.**

**Lemme know what you think and thanks for being patient with this chapter. Any questions feel free to inbox me with. I'm not too sure what my 4th day of Faberry chapter will be yet but I have lots of work in progress for this weekend.**

**Specks:)**


	15. Birthday Games Part 2

**Hey I'd play the song game with all of you I love the alerts and Reviews sorry it's up so late...I'm sorry about the mistakes but the awards are on and Adele just killed it with an amazing performance. I'm still high off of the performance. This is Day 12th of Faberry upload hope you guys like the surprise I have in it for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

_This was crazy._ I thought as we all packed up making our way onto the next destination. Mercedes, Artie, and Sugar were all driving with Kurt and Blaine while Noah had Sam and Rory in his truck leaving Mike and Tina alone.  
>One by one the all pulled out behind us as we made our way to our next 'surprise' destination. After packing all my gifts in Mike's trunk I took my seat in the front with Quinn who sported a bright smile.<p>

"So Rach it was short notice as hell but do you like the gifts we all got you?" Brittany asked excitedly

I turned to face her and smiled. "They were marvelous you guys are something else" I replied.

Quinn hadn't looked away from the road but I could see her fussy smile.

"So not that this silence isn't fun or whatever but...another driving game anyone? Santana asked mischievously

"On one condition. No one strips" Quinn replies making me and Brittany laugh and Santana pout.

"Never mind then" She mumbled

We all went silent again and I went opened Quinn's glove compartment remembering her mentioning long ago that she kept CDs in there. She pointed to one in particular and I took it out seeing 'Rachel's Birthday Road Trip Party Mix' on it I smiled brightly putting it into the CD player.

*Go go go shorty it's your birthday started blasting throughout the car making Santana and Brittany laugh out and sing along. Quinn's voice cut in

_**Hey Rach. I bet you didn't expect the things I have planned for us today but you'll love them. I know I haven't always been a good person to you and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it because getting to know you has been more than worth it. So have fun and keep this CD as a reminder of the awesomeness that is your birthday. On it I have a range of songs we both love and some I know you've never heard of but you'll enjoy**_

A tear slid down my eye as I took her hand and the warbler version of 'Silly Love Songs' started with Blaine singing his heart out.

"This is-" I cut off not able to put it into words

"It's so fucking sweet. I had no idea you could be this awesome" Santana said sniffling in the back seat. Quinn's eyes darted to the rear view mirror

"S are you crying?" She asked. Santana shook her head vigorously

"I have something in my eye that's all" She mumbled hiding her face in Brittany's neck

I chuckled wiping at my own tears

**[Brittany and Rachel singing along with Blaine]**

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.__  
><em>_But I look around me and I see it isn't so.__  
><em>_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.__  
><em>_And what's wrong with that?__  
><em>_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you__  
><em>_I love you_

The song changed as it ended and I heard Santana whoop from the backseat I laughed loudly never dropping Quinn's hand. She looked at me and winked.

**[Santana]**

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
><em>_I will never win this game__  
><em>_Without you, without you__  
><em>_I am lost, I am vain,__  
><em>_I will never be the same__  
><em>_Without you, without you__  
><em>

**I sat listening to Santana singing along with Usher and nodded my head. Brittany started harmonizing with her and they both sang.**

_I won't run, I won't fly__  
><em>_I will never make it by__  
><em>_Without you, without you__  
><em>_I can't rest, I can't fight__  
><em>_All I need is you and I,__  
><em>_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!__  
><em>_You! You! You!__  
><em>_Without__  
><em>_You! You! You!__  
><em>_Without you_

**As the beat increased Quinn managed to mix the beat with Cascada's Everytime we touch**

**[Quinn]**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
><em>_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
><em>_Need you by my side._

She continued to mix the two and I felt this elation within me."Did you do these mixes yourself?" I asked curiously

Her face went red from blushing and she nodded.

"That's my girl" Brittany said proudly

"This is, I am speechless right now Quinn. This is by far the coolest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I gushed kissing her hand.

"The day has just begun Rach. You see that Ferris Wheel there?" She said pointing

I nodded and she smiled smugly I sat with my eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "NO, we're going to a carnival?" I all but yelled.

I remember hinting to Finn in Sophomore year about me never being to a carnival and how I always wanted to kiss someone at the top of a Ferris Wheel.

My hand slipped out of hers as I fanned myself.

"Oh my God, oh my God. I can't believe you remembered. You are so amazing" I said as I heard Santana saying

"I'm so glad you paid attention when she spoke years ago Quinn; this reaction was way worth it"

"Agreed" Brittany said brightly

Quinn simply looked at me "100% worth it"

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I turned the radio off as Rachel danced impatiently in her seat. She had been so excited to get to our destination she didn't take her eyes off it for one second. We all pulled into the parking lot parking side by side and she excitedly hopped out the car over to Tina and Mercedes.

Brittany soon joined them and Santana clapped my shoulder. "You did great Fabray"

I turned to stare at Rachel smiling. "You think so?" I asked as she looked over to me and returned the smile. Santana must've seen the interaction because she scoffed.

"Yes I'd definitely say you did great"

"Yeah I did" I absently replied watching how happy she seemed.

A tap on the window got my attention

"Get your ass out here baby mama we got fun to get to and you got a girl to impress" Puck teased.

I cut the engine and opened my door when Rachel ran up to me and pulled me in for a hug. Her lips ghosted over mine and she went to my ear.

"You already impressed me baby, just so you know" I gulped nervously feeling things totally inappropriate in front the many glee members standing before us.

"I don't know about you guys but I wanna get my carnival on. All in favor say 'aye'; those in favor of watching Q and Berry make out say 'nay'"

Many 'ayes' came and one 'nay' from Puck making us all laugh. I locked my car doors making sure I had my wallet and we made our way to the entrance.

We got to the entrance booth and Rory stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked from behind me.

"I won the bet so I figured I would at least pay for us all to get in. How much is it?" He asked the attendant

"Five dollars a head. Hey you crippled boy you know that you won't be able to go on the rides right?" The young girl said to Artie. He lowered his head blushing and we all turned to the girl ready to defend him.

"Did he say he wants to go on the rides? How about before you judge him and restrict his fun here you let us in; there are plenty of things he can do and plenty of ways for him to ride these rides. So before I have my father speak to the owner here I suggest you give us our tickets complementary of course and we'll forget this ever happened" Sugar spoke up making us all look at her disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious" The girl behind the counter said chuckling when she turned to motion for someone behind her to come forward.

"Is there a problem here?" The man said looking at us condescendingly

"Yes there is a problem _Peter _I wonder if Uncle Walter is aware of the type of prejudice people he has working for him. Maybe I should give him a call and have him drive on down here and take a gander at the situation" Sugar spoke up tilting her Mickey Mouse hat to the side.

"Oh shit" The man muttered making his way outside the booth.

"Ms. Motta I didn't see you in the crowd I'm so sorry. What can I do to get you not to tell your uncle about this little mishap?" the man asked as we parted ways so he could stand before us.

Sugar turned to us all and smiled brightly. "See that girl right there, her birthday is today and we're all going to ride rides and play games today with her. I want her to get VIP treatment today and that includes complementary rides and tickets to return if she chooses" As she finished speaking Rachel hid her face in my shoulder blushing and I smiled brightly.

The short man ran back to the booth shouting for the girl to give him two new rolls of tickets and to hurry. He returned with the two big rolls of tickets handing one to Rachel and the other to Sugar.

"Here you go Ms. Motta and to you all please enjoy your day. Those tickets will get you whatever you want for today but if you need more just see me at the booth and happy birthday my dear" He said bowing to us and heading back into the booth.

"Did he just bow?" Santana asked loudly

"Yeah I think he did" Puck said then turning to Sugar "That was badass "

She smiled at him walking over to Artie and kneeling. She handed him the roll and squeezed his hand.

"You are more than they would ever comprehend" She said simply

Rachel, Brittany and Tina let of choruses of 'Awws'

"Okay let's not stand here we got a Ferris Wheel to get to" Rachel said changing the subject pulling me inside behind her. With loud excited shouts the other filed in after us all. Rachel and Artie undid the rolls giving everyone 20 tickets each. Making it 40 per person and we all agreed to have lunch together at 1pm. A small argument broke out with everyone over who got to do which ride first when Rachel had an idea.

"Guys Quinn and I are heading to the Ferris Wheel" Rachel said

"To the Ferris Wheel" Artie shouted already rolling over there.

I watched Sugar pushing him with Kurt and Blaine at their side. Sam and Mercedes were walking together and he held out his hand for her which she took. I smiled brightly and Rachel pointed it out to me. I nodded and she wrapped her hand around mine pulling me closer.

I stopped suddenly turning to Santana, Brittany and Puck "Please try not to have sex here, we are already gonna be remembered for Sugar's threats no need to get us all kicked out. Puck keep it in your pants, San and B keep those fingers to yourself"

"Aye Aye Captain" Santana said saluting knowing I hated when she did that. I rolled my eyes and we all got in the line for the Ferris Wheel.

When we got to the top of the line the attendant looked at us all and then at Artie. "Sir you can't take that chair onto the ride.

"Well duh" Brittany said

"We've got this" Mike said pulling him out taking him in his hands.

"I'm afraid of heights so I'll stay with the chair" Blaine said already nauseous Kurt ran his hand along his shoulder "I'll stay with you. Enjoy you guys" he gave Rachel a wink and smiled

"What was that?" I whispered in her ears. She looked at me with that twinkle in her eye. "Nothing"

I raised my eyebrow and watched as Mike helped Artie secure himself in the seat. Sugar filed in with him and leaned back.

"What's up with those two?" I asked the others

They all shrugged "Who knows? I think it's nice though" Mercedes said

I nodded stepping up behind Rachel who eagerly pulled me to the seat. We secured ourselves and waited to be raised.

* * *

><p>"You excited?" I asked Rachel who was busy looking around as we ascended then stopped so others could get on.<p>

She scooted closer to me and smiled brightly. I put my hand around her pulled her in.

"This is amazing Quinn I can't believe you did _all _of this for me and you got everyone to join in. This is the best birthday ever. Thank you so very much" She said against my cheek.

"I'm glad you're liking it, enjoy today it's all for you"

She kissed my cheek resting her head onto mine looking around at the different sites. Slowly but surely we reached the top.

"You wanna hear something?" She asked me smiling brightly. "This is something I always wanted to do. I remembered telling Finn that I always wanted to do this come to the top of a Ferris Wheel I'm glad you remembered"

I pulled her in closer to me. "You talk a lot Rach, I remembered hearing when you told this to Finn because Matt and Mike were talking about Coney Island. I remember thinking he doesn't deserve her. It's at that very moment I said to myself pregnant or not I will be the one to do this for you"

Rachel pulled away searching my eyes. "Are you serious?"

I nodded and she pulled my lips into hers wrapping her hand around my hair pulling me deeper into her. We kissed until we both needed to take a breath but I could keep going. She pulled away from me smiling brightly.

"That was amazing" I said putting my forehead against hers

"Are you for real?" She asked

"I meant when I said I was in love with you. I can't change our past but I do want to be with you and I am willing to work at this at us. I was going to wait for this evening but I want to do it now. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervous as hell The cold air was forgotten by us as she smiled brightly.

"Quinn of course I would be your girlfriend on one condition"

I hadn't been able to stop smiling. "Anything"

"Kiss me again"

"You didn't have to ask" I said pulling her into me again. We kissed again and as the Ferris Wheel started moving again. The entire world had been forgotten as that feeling I get whenever she touched me over took me.

I hadn't realized we had been at the bottom until I heard someone say "Rachel, Quinn not that this isn't hot but we do have other rides to get to"

We disconnected flushed with swollen lips. "Whatever it was worth it" Rachel said as we got out the seat.

"You look very happy" Santana smiled at me

"Trust me you have no idea" I said

**so they are officially together but the day is not over and neither is their date...I really want you guys to have something today and I got caught up with the awards so I am going to add that part in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked this one and any mistakes etc etc all me. I'm sorry will do better tomorrow. I love Quinn and Rachel in this chapter I tried my hand at writing Quinn as a DJ hope you guys weren't confused. Anyhow back to the awards.**

**Specks :)**


	16. Say Yes To Surprises

**Hey it's Day 20 of Faberry and Day 6 of my headache so I'll keep this short. All mistakes are mine. Shoutout to my reviewers and alerters and I love you guys. more tomorrow and all mistakes are mine. If I forget anything forgive me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 16**

**RPOV**  
>"I don't know what to do girls. I still love him but I can't hurt Shane" Mercedes explained. Santana Tina and I were sitting around a bench while Quinn, Sugar and Brittany went to 'take care of something' according to Quinn.<p>

"Riddle me this then Cedes. You don't want to hurt Shane but aren't you hurting him more by being in a relationship that you aren't 100% invested in? Is it fair to the three of you to string this along if your heart is telling you to be with Sam?" Santana asked resting her back against my front.

"She's got a point" Tina said nodding.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Mercedes asked. Tina put her arm around her.

"Matters of the heart often are" Santana said. I shoved her shoulder lightly. "Did you just say that?" I asked

She cringed away from me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh my god I'm beginning to sound like you" she screeched

Tina, Mercedes and I laughed at her antics as Mike, Rory, Artie and Noah joined us.

"What's wrong with her?" Noah asked sitting next to Mercedes.

"She just realized Rachel is rubbing off on her" Tina replied "Kinky" Artie noted.

"Where are the others" I asked changing the subject

Mike shrugged through his laughing "Kurt and Blaine ran off long time ago and Sam said he'll be right back"

"Did you guys get the text to meet Quinn here?" Rory said

I checked my phone and sure enough Quinn had sent me a text.

_**Q- Hey beautiful stay where you are. Where coming to you now.**_

"Well that's cryptic" I said sarcastically

"What?" Santana asked turning to face me. I showed her the text and she furrowed her brows.

"Exactly" I said answering the question her eyes were asking.

We all sat around the little benches closest to the karaoke booth. An awful rendition of Someone Like You started up and we all turned to see who needed putting out of their misery.

"God dammed this man sounds worse than Finn's dancing, Rachel's constant screeching oh don't look at me like that you talk a lot deal with it. He sounds worse than Mike doing that thing he did with Tina when they did that duet. God it's like listening to Blaine's bowties, Seeing Kurt's bright ass scarves, and Irish's attempt at speaking so people could understand. He's awful" Santana said taking a deep breath and blocking her ears.

"Hey" I said slapping her hand softly

"What he sucks and you know it" Santana shrugged

"That's not what she was saying hey about Santana. You managed to insult 6 of your friends in 30 seconds" Mercedes explained

"Oh I'm sorry" She said turning to face me. "Rachel don't you talk non-stop?" I opened my mouth and she cut me off "See she was about to start up. Mike you know I mean no offence but you do remember the highest note you hit that and was it only me that heard when you sounded like you were doing a mating call"

"San, stop" I said

"Okay fine I'm sorry, but the guy sucks" she said turning to face the man again. As his song ended much to everyone's delight Sam replaced him with Quinn and Brittany. Sugar, Kurt and Blaine stood off to the side smiling.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to the others

"Who knows" Artie said wheeling the chair next to me.

"Hey everyone I am Sam and I'm-"

"Just do the fucking song" A man couple benches down shouted cutting him off.

"Hey pipe down over there and let him talk" Santana yelled loudly

"This song goes out to the love of my life, Mercedes Jones" He said smiling

The music started playing and I heard a slight squeak from behind me where Mercedes sat. Quinn and Brittany started humming into their microphones.

**[Sam]**

_I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl__  
><em>_Who's still around the morning after__  
><em>_We broke up a month ago, and I grew up - I didn't know__  
><em>_I'd be around the morning after_

**Kurt and Sugar walked over to Mercedes pulling her off the bench and up to where Sam stood. He took her hand and smiled brightly as he continued.**

_It's always been wait and see__  
><em>_A happy day and then you'll pay__  
><em>_And feel like shit the morning after__  
><em>_But now I feel changed around__  
><em>_And instead of falling down__  
><em>_I'm standing up the morning after__  
><em>_Situations get fucked up and turned around sooner or later__  
><em>_I could be another fool or an exception to the rule__  
><em>_You tell me the morning after_

**Quinn nodded at Blaine who handed her something she held behind her back and replaced her assisting Brittany as she walked towards me. She knelt in front me handing me a rose and sang softly along with Sam.**

_**[Sam and Quinn]**_

_Crooked spin can't come to rest__  
><em>_I'm damaged bad at best__  
><em>_She'll decide what she wants__  
><em>_I'll probably be the last to know__  
><em>_No one says it 'til it shows__  
><em>_See how it is, they want you or they don't__  
><em>_Say yes_

**I smiled brightly not able to take my eyes off Quinn. Her eyes shined brightly and she stood pulling me up with her taking my lips into her mouth as Sam sang the last part.**

_**[Sam]**__  
><em>_I'm in love with the world through the eyes of a girl__  
><em>_Who's still around the morning after_

Quinn stood behind me pulling me into her and nestling her face in my neck as we clapped for Sam who was pulled in by Mercedes into a big kiss.

"Yay" I said bouncing.

"It's about time" Santana whispered. I turned to face Quinn "This has been the best day ever Quinn. Thank you so very much" I said about to kiss her when she stopped me. "It's not over yet Rach. Come with me" She said pulling me by the hand away from our friends and away from the carnival.

"Wait, what about Santana and Brittany?" I asked

"They're good" She replied

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked not expecting her to tell me anyway"<p>

"We're going to a motel"

"Oh, wait what?" I asked alarmed. She glanced at me silently.

"NO! Come on Rach it's nothing like that. I thought you would want to freshen up before I take you out to dinner I made reservations and we won't have time to get back home and make the reservations" She explained pulling into a Motel 6.

I breathed a sigh of relief not sure how I would feel about a situation like the one I thought we were going to be in.

"Oh okay I could deal with that but I didn't bring anything to wear" I said She put the car in park and got out and I followed suit. Her trunk popped open and a garment bag and a duffle bag were there.

"Here and no peaking" She said handing me the garment bag. I attempted to peak and she smacked my hand away lightly. "I said don't look"

"Fiiiiiinnnne but you have to make it up to me for that" I said

"Yeah Yeah, come on" She said taking my free hand to room 10. Inside was simple enough a bed television, a table and couple chairs and the door. She dropped everything on the bed and pulled me into her kissing me deeply.

"Happy birthday baby" She whispered

"The best birthday ever thanks to you" I replied pulling her closer. She reluctantly pulled away.

"Time to get dressed baby and I'll tell you this if we continue on like this we won't make our reservations"

I groaned and grabbing the towel she handed me and walked to the bathroom. "No worries baby tonight is going to be great" She said smacking me on the butt and running into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>We were dressed and out of the hotel in under an hour and only limited distractions. I put the CD on from the beginning listening to Quinn's sexy voice over the speakers. I felt content, not the <em>I want to be happy<em> type of content the _I am so happy with where I am right now and who I'm with I could die tomorrow and it wouldn't matter because I am with her_ type of content. I listened to the music being lulled into a state of relaxation when we got closer to home.

We got onto my street and I looked at her. "I thought you said that we couldn't come home"

"We have to get something from here"

I raised my eyebrow "You're lying"

"At least you can tell when I'm lying" She replied opening her door and coming over to my side.

Her red dress sashayed around her thighs her heels clinking against the driveway. I took her hand and rolled my eyes. It was dark now so she probably didn't see that.

"I saw that eye roll Berry" She said cheekily opening the door revealing not only my dads, but her mom and my mountain of presents from earlier this morning plus many more.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled. I smiled brightly turning to Quinn. "It wasn't in my original plan but they insisted on this" she whispered in my ear quickly.

"So happy to have you all here" I said recovering from my shock quickly. "We actually have some news" I added looking at Quinn.

She looked at me and smiled nodding he head giving me the okay.

"Quinn and I are dating" I announced

The room went empty and the three parents just started at us.

**It's not how I wanted it to go but I will work with it because I already have lots planned from here. For those wondering Santana and Brittany had arranged from the get go to get a ride home with Mike and Tina. Santana wasn't being mean in her mind she was trying to prove a point.**

**Specks :)**


	17. Gold Star

_****Hey this was supposed to be yesterday's update but trust the luck I have to mess with my internet connection. Anyways I'm updating 3 different chapters tonight for yesterday, today and just because so hope you guys all had fun in the Days of Faberry...Let me know if you want another one later down in the year. I wouldn't mind doing it again but with less stories. Shout out to all the reviewers this month and alerters you guys are kinda nuts but I love yall. I'll be gone for a week. I need a break lol but I will for sure be writing so expect rapid updates soon. ****_

_**Previously on Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You**_

_**"Happy birthday!" They yelled. I smiled brightly turning to Quinn. "It wasn't in my original plan but they insisted on this" she whispered in my ear quickly.**_

_"So happy to have you all here" I said recovering from my shock quickly. "We actually have some news" I added looking at Quinn._

_She looked at me and smiled nodding he head giving me the okay._

_"Quinn and I are dating" I announced_

_The room went empty and the three parents just started at us._

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 17**

**QPOV**

"I'm confused" my mom said

"So am I actually" Leroy added

"What's so hard to grasp about this?" Rachel huffed.

"If I may be so bold as to speak for the three of us when I say we all already thought you two were dating" Hiram explain. Rachel's tensed body quickly deflated.

"Allow me to clarify" I responded "Rachel and I were going through a dating phase where we've enjoyed each other's company over several intervals then today on the Ferris Wheel at the exact top I asked her to officially be my girlfriend. Does that somehow clarify any of this for you guys?" I asked still holding Rachel's hand.

"Very romantic Quinn I'm glad you two are together welcome to the family Rachel. Now let's eat we still presents to hand out" my mom said walking towards the Berry kitchen

I looked at Rachel as her fathers retreated closely after. "That went well" she mused

I pulled her close to me kissing her chastely. "Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?" I questioned still mesmerized at how amazing she looked

"You've said it a million times since you zipped me up but I don't mind hearing it again. You look breathtaking too if I might add"

We kissed again but were interrupted. "Quinn Fabray if you two don't get in here I'm going to show Hiram and Leroy pictures from when you walked around butt naked as a child" my mom threatened. I pulled away from Rachel causing her to laugh. Dragging her we both entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Dinner went smashingly including the gifts from my dads, Judy and Quinn. I sat shocked when after the best day she could still hand me a tiny box with a gold necklace and a gold star pendant.

"I love it baby thank you so much for everything this entire day was the best" I pulled her into me for a tight hug. She beamed smiling back. By the time Quinn and her mom went home I was beyond exhausted barely getting out my dress before I fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day...<strong>  
>"Guys we have a major problem" Artie said wheeling into the choir room with Sugar in his lap.<p>

Quinn and I were huddled together talking about nothing important.

"What's up wheels?" Santana asked

"We double booked Friday night" Mr. Schue said.

I looked at Quinn confused who shrugged and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I leaned against here.

"Coach Sylvester asked us to volunteer at the homeless shelter and we have the Christmas special" Artie elaborated.

"Well it's pretty obvious which we have to do isn't it?" Sam said looking around.

"We have to do the show" Artie said simply

"Are we just going to forget about those in need for the sake of being on television?" Sam ask standing

"Sam it's not like we were going to be the only ones there why is it such a big deal if I'm there or not?" I asked

"You wouldn't understand it Rachel you've always known where you're going to sleep or where your next meal comes from. But I have and I love you guys but I was fortunate enough to be where I am now and I am not turning my back on those in need" Sam said sitting.

"Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of doing the show?" Mr. Schue asked

I raised my hand along with several others except Quinn. I gave her a nudge and she looked at me.

"I'm not doing that show Rach" she said simply easing me out her embrace picking her back pack up and leaving the room.

****This is a filler chapter the real drama is next chapter. How will the first fight go down? find out in a week's time.****

****Specks:)****


	18. First Throwdown

**Hey guys what's going on. You will love this chapter I promise and things won't turn out the way sorry it took so long. I lost a lot of my story updates so I'm rewriting and stuff. Anyway thank you for the alerts and reviews I'm glad you guys liked this story it's been an amazing journey that is far from over. As promised this chapter is way longer than the previous one. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously **_

_"Sam it's not like we were going to be the only ones there why is it such a big deal if I'm there or not?" I asked_

_"You wouldn't understand it Rachel you've always known where you're going to sleep or where your next meal comes from. But I have and I love you guys but I was fortunate enough to be where I am now and I am not turning my back on those in need" Sam said sitting._

_"Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of doing the show?" Mr. Schue asked_

_I raised my hand along with several others except Quinn. I gave her a nudge and she looked at me._

_"I'm not doing that show Rach" she said simply easing me out her embrace picking her back pack up and leaving the room._

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It Someone Like You Chapter 18**

**QPOV**

Silence is deafening when you and the person you love are fighting. I cut the engine to my car sitting outside Rachel's house. This is not how I wanted us to spend our evening but I wasn't about to change my mind. Everyone has the right to choose their own paths but what they are doing is selfish in my opinion.

"Are you going to stay?" she murmured

I shook my head and turned away from her looking at nothing in particular. She sighed loudly "Will you at least look at me?" she asked turning my head towards hers with her finger.

"Talk to me Quinn" her eyes pleaded wreak of desperation.

"Sam was right Rach; you wouldn't understand this"

She took my hand "Help me to understand it then. Don't shut me out because you think I won't get it. I want to know what you are thinking so please if it's something you think I don't get explain it to me" she begged

I felt my walls shooting up shutting her out because she was requesting something I don't think I could give her. I want to but I don't think I can.

"I can't, not right now I have to go see you tomorrow" I said pulling my hand from hers. I continued to feel her gaze bore through the back of my head as I pretended to face the house in front hers. I heard rustling behind me and the door opened then closed.

"Will you at least let me know you got home safe?" she asked.

I turned to see her defeated look as she leaned through the passenger window.

"Sure Rach" I said simply starting the car and pulling out of her drive way Driving absentmindedly I spontaneously decided to go see Shelby and Beth, it's been a while since I last saw them and Beth always helped to clear my head because my every thought is focused solely on her. Since the end of The TroubleTones Shelby got a job teaching at another school not far from Lima. She was starting in January so when they moved Puck and I wouldn't have to go too far to see Beth.

I knocked on the door playing with my jacket as I often did when I was feeling nervous. Shelby came to the door with Beth in hand and immediately I felt a smile grace my face.

"Quinn what a nice surprise" she said opening the door further for me to enter.

"Hey Shelby, hey Beth" I said in a sing song way as she smiled at me. "I haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to come spend some time with her I'm sorry for just dropping in on you like this" I said

"No no it's fine, I'm actually glad you're here I would love to take a shower would you mind watching her while I do that?" she asked handing her to me.

"Oh course not, take as long as you want" I said settling onto the ground with Beth. She giggled pulling on my hair then clapping joyously. I laughed along with her handing her the little tiger Puck got her the last time we came together to see them. I opened my legs sitting her in between them while she played with the tiger.

"Can you say tiger?" I asked her. She looked up our eyes met and it was like looking into a mirror. She smiled showing the three teeth in her mouth holding the tiger above her head for me to hold.

"That's right, can you say tiger?" I asked watching her bang the tiger into the ground.

"Ta!" she said loudly

"Ti-ger….say it with me ti…"

"Ta!"

"Ger…"

"Ta!" she said again shaking the tiger above her until it dropped and hit her in the head. She looked angrily at the tiger throwing it away from her and looked up at me again. I pulled her onto my right thigh.

"Let me see" I said moving the hand she held on her head. I inspected her for any damage but after seeing nothing worrying I placed a kiss on her forehead. "There all better" Her eyes locked on mine and she looked at me like I was crazy. Both hands pushed her off my leg and she tried to steady herself. Successfully standing I watched as she looked at me a little unsure.

"Are you gonna walk now little B?" I asked Shelby told me she's been trying to get her footing for a while. Her head turned away looking ahead and she took one shaky footstep forward.

"Shelby, Shelby" I yelled excitedly reaching for my phone but realizing I didn't have it.

Shelby came running out of the bedroom barely dressed with still wet hair. "What? What is it? Is she okay?" she asked

I pointed not able to break the smile on my face. "Look"

Beth took another shaky step forward with her hands up towards Shelby. Shelby had her phone out and was now on her knees filming Beth's first steps. My heart swelled with pride and joy that this little being is a part of me.

"Come on Beth come to mama" she said as Beth took another step giggling loudly.

"Oh my God she's walking" I said not noticing the tears falling from my eyes. "She's walking" I said again. She reached Shelby who picked her up laughing loudly and kissing her all over. This was such a beautiful moment and I will forever be elated that I got to witness it firsthand.

"I love you little B" I whispered watching her with Shelby. Though I felt many things I couldn't help but feel joy, the joy a mother has for her child.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I began to get extremely worried now it's been almost 2 hours since Quinn dropped me off and I still hadn't gotten her text that she's home. I sent her a text after calling a number of times and angry or not its common courtesy to answer the phone when someone calls you. I was about to call again when the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling when I opened the door my face fell seeing Finn standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at his hand to see a poorly wrapped box which he handed to me.

"Your birthday was yesterday but I didn't see you, any of you actually which is weird because you of all people never miss a day of school but you start hanging out with Quinn and all of sudden you ditch school, get suspended and become friends with the same kids who picked on you for years" he said handing me the present.

Is he kidding me?

"Are you kidding me right now?" I saw him cringe and I smirked at his obvious aversion to be hit in the balls and slam the door in his face.

"You're a hypocrite Finn Hudson, you want me to forget the fact that you stood by not once or twice but many MANY times while others insulted me. Those same girls you don't want to see me hanging out with you have laughed as they made me the butt of their jokes but you never attempted to defended me, not once while we were together could you do that. You are so self-centered and obnoxious; when your own brother needed you, you couldn't be there for him. You were so willing to look past him being bullied just so the heat wouldn't be turned on you" I took a breath and started again.

"You act as if everyone hadn't had their suspicions about Santana and Brittany but unlike you we had sense enough to know that it is their business and not ours but you took it upon yourself to make sure the whole world knows that she's gay. Have you ever once thought that something as delicate as a person's sexuality is something you don't use against them just because they pissed you off? It's not even the first time you did it; yeah I heard what you called Kurt when your parents were first moving in together. You act as if the world is against you but really Finn the truth is you are still too immature to realize that you can't treat people the way you do. You know why we broke up and yet you took it upon yourself to not only manhandle me in the hallways but you try to kiss me against my will, now you think a half assed attempt to look sweet is going to make me run back into your arms? Get over it I'm with someone else" I closed the door locking it and walked to my room.

When I got there I saw a single text and my heart stopped.

**We need to talk; I'm coming over – S**

I slowly breathed in and out realizing it wasn't Quinn but Santana instead. Taking my phone and walking downstairs she knocked (more like banged) on my door as I reached the landing. I opened the door to a pissed off expression.

"Was that-" she started pointing towards the street.

"Yeah nothing happened" I said as she closed the door behind her.

"By nothing do you mean this thing that sat on the steps of your patio and him driving away?" sshe said showing me the present.

"I don't even want it in my hands you give it back to him and try not to be too bitchy when you do it. What's up?"

We were in the kitchen now sitting at the counter. "I wanted to know how you were doing. I know Quinn and she's probably already started to pull away from you"

"How do you know these things?" I asked a little shocked even though I shouldn't be.

"It's what she does. I will say this though between pregnancy and working with Otis and the kids changed who she was; he taught us that it was better to give back to our community. I'm actually ashamed of myself for not agreeing with Quinn when I had the chance"

"So you agree with her and Sam?"

"Rach try to think about it from their point of views at the very least Quinn's. They were ripped away from normalcy and forced into adult situations at 16 and 17. As Quinn's bestfriend I failed her…no don't shake your head Rach I failed her. She was miserable at Puck's and I should've been there for her more. I should've brought her to my house and made her stay with me from the get go just so she would be happier. It's easy to see why they are so passionate about this and I back them 100%. I'm not saying you have to because in the end we all make our own decisions but Brittany and I talked we won't be at that show tomorrow. We'll be at the shelter helping those who need it regardless of their story because I failed to help my bestfriend once but I won't ever do it again and people should have somebody there for them even if it is a stranger" Santana walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I can't and I won't tell you what to do baby girl either way make it based on how you feel and not what you think Quinn would want you to do. She'll love you regardless and we both know it"

Santana left just after my fathers came home saying something about dinner at Brittany's house. I helped my daddy with dinner then hung out with them for some time after. I tried not to worry about Quinn figuring that she would call me when she's ready.

"Everything okay honey?" my dad asked looking at me

I nodded not daring to open my mouth.

They both turned back to the television. I decided to take a gander at my phone to find a lingering message I hadn't realized came through while I was helping daddy with dinner.

**I'm sorry I didn't call or text but I went over to Shelby's to spend some time with Beth and left my phone in the car. Guess what! She walked, her first steps ever and it was breathtaking. You are the first person I couldn't wait to tell I'll show you the video tomorrow. I'm home now and I promised my mom I'd spend some time with her so I'll see you tomorrow. I love you – Quinn**

Again with the emotions; I swear being a teenager sucks when you're with someone I didn't know if to be relieved that she was safe, ecstatic that Beth took her first steps and that Quinn was there to see it, or giddy that she told me she loved me again. Deciding to make my reply short I sent her.

**Glad you were there to see it I know you must be thrilled I can't wait to see the video. Have fun with your mom and tell her I say hi I'm making it an early night we have a big day tomorrow and I need my rest. Goodnight Quinn and sweet dreams – Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Coach Sylvester got Sam and I got out of our final classes earlier so we can go to the shelter. He sat in my passenger seat quietly listening to the sounds of Lifehouse playing. Rachel made sure I had this album in my car for when we go anywhere and honestly listening to it made me miss her and not want to shut her out more than I already did.

"Are you angry with Rachel?" Sam asked out the blue.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" I asked confused. I glanced over at him and he shrugged.

"It seemed that way, the way you stormed out of the glee meeting then you two weren't together today so I was wondering if you guys were okay"

He's right I hadn't said a word to Rachel since the text I sent her but that was more out of circumstance than anger. They have all been busy working for the show tonight and I didn't want to get in their way.

"I'm not angry at anyone. How could I be? No one did anything wrong" I replied

"Oh good, I like you guys together. She gets you in a way I don't think anyone ever did and you do the same for her. It would be a shame to see you let that go for something like this"

I nodded "You're right. I'll talk to her when we leave here"

"You should" He replied simply starting to sing along with the song.

* * *

><p>Coach Sylvester smiled at Sam and me when we arrived. "Hello Q, Boy Q. I call you boy Q because you two look oddly alike. It's amazing they allowed you two to date for so long last year. Anyway you two will be joining the rest of your band of misfits at the serving tables" she said handing us aprons and hairnets.<p>

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Sam asked

She pointed to a table where Rachel stood helping a little boy with his plate. I furrowed my brows watching her come around the table and bending to say something to the boy. Her dress grazed the ground and she smiled brightly at him as he spoke.

"Q stop ogling that beautiful girlfriend of yours and get over here and help us" Brittany said extremely serious. The crowd had been building so Sam didn't hesitate to go over to where Mike and Mercedes were serving. I tilted my head going over to where Rachel stood.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I heard the little boy ask her as she helped him tie his shoe. Rachel laughed and I couldn't help but feel a smile creep to my face as well.

"You're sweet Casey but you see this beautiful young lady here walking towards us?" she asked and he nodded looking at me with his green eyes full of innocence.

"I'm her girlfriend and we wouldn't want to make her sad now would we?" he shook his head pouting slightly.

"Hey, who's this?" I asked

"This is my new friend Casey, Casey this is my girlfriend Quinn. We have to get back to work now but I'll make you a promise okay? Eat all of your vegetables and you and I will sing a duet together. How does that sound?" Rachel asked the boy who perked up excitedly nodding happily. He turned and walked over to a woman with green eyes like his who smiled at us as I helped Rachel off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not letting go of her hand

"I should've known that this situation would affect you the way it did and honestly I'm an insensitive jerk for not realizing how much more important this was that some stupid television special. I know you said you weren't angry but I still should've seen it. I told the rest of the club that I wasn't performing with them because this was more important and Santana and Brittany already decided to come and skip the show. So, with so many people missing the others decided that this was worth the sacrifice" I didn't know what to say really this girl truly was perfect. I pulled her into a hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Now let's get this badass Christmas on the way Fabray" she said pulling me behind the counter where the rest of the glee club stood.

"I'm glad you came" I whispered into her ear as I fixed my apron.

"Anywhere you are is where I want to be"

**I loved that ending but that's just me more to come soon. The throwdown part of the chapter name was dedicated to Rachel telling Finn to go suck it.**

**Specks :)**


	19. Never Too Much

**Hey guys this is a filler chapter. shoutout to one of my favorite people Cassicio for being the 100th reviewer. More to come soon but enjoy this.**

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 19**

**RPOV**

Christmas Day was magical to say the least. Quinn's mom invited us to spend the day with them which of course meant I got to see my girlfriend and spend time with our parents. Quinn and I spent most of the time curled up into one another watching old sitcoms. I told her she didn't have to get me anything but she insisted on getting me a Pandora bracelet with many different charms. My favorite was a heart with a Q linked to it. I remember Quinn telling me about one of the good things about her childhood and how she wished she could find a copy of this particular book I went online one night and found the perfect thing for Quinn; an original copy of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader She literally cried when I gave it to her which made my heart swell that I was able to do something that special for her.

"Berry come back to earth. I swear you spend all your time thinking about that girlfriend of yours nowadays" Santana said leaning into me.

We were all in the basement of my house for a Glee Club Christmas party. My dads trusted us with the house alone for the night and we intended to take full advantage. All of the sleeping bags were in the corner for when we got tired but right now was karaoke time. Quinn, Tina and Brittany were doing a rendition of Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People while Noah played for them on his guitar.

I snapped out of my nostalgia pulling Santana to her feet dancing along to the song. We pulled Mercedes from lip locking with Sam into our dance party as the boys sat around wistfully watching us.

The song ended with the girls hugging at the end coming off the stage. I handed Quinn a beer pulling myself into her.

"You really are beautiful you know that?" I asked kissing her. Santana braided her hair and ran onto the stage before Blaine could get there.

"Okay bitches I'm going to sing this delicious piece of action for you now. Yo Trouty hit the play button for me my brother"

I eyed Quinn who shrugged staring at Santana as the song started. As the beat played Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed muttering 'Oh No'.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Just watch"

* * *

><p><strong>[Santana]<strong>

_Hey, I can be the answer  
>I'm ready to dance when the vamp up<br>And when I hit that dip get your camera  
>You know I been that bitch since the pamper<br>And I am that young sis the beacon  
>The bitch who wants to compete and<br>I can freak a fit that pump__  
>When hatt peep and<br>You know what your bitch becomes when her weave  
>I just wanna sip that punch with your peeps and<br>Sit in that lunch if your treatin  
>Kick it wit the bitch who comes from parisian<br>She know where I get mine from end of season  
>Now she wanna lick my plum in the evenin<br>And fit that tongue tongue d-deep in  
>I guess that cunt gettin eaten<br>I guess that cunt gettin eaten  
>I guess that cunt gettin eaten<br>I guess that cunt gettin eaten  
><em>

_**Santana danced around with the cordless mic coming up to both Quinn and I grind between us the going over to where Artie was and sat on his lap as she sang the next part.**_

_I was in the 212__  
>I'm the uptown A<br>Boy you know whats up__  
>Or don't you?<br>Word to who made ya  
>I'm a rude bitch boy<br>What are you made up of?  
>Ima eat your food up boo<br>I could bust your 8__  
>Ima do one too<br>Fuck you gone do?  
>I want you to make bucks<br>Ima look right boy  
>Bet you do want to fuck<br>Fuck em like you do want to cum  
>Your gay to get discovered in my 2 1 duece<br>Cock-a-lickin in the water by the blue bayou  
>Caught the warm goo<br>In your doo-rag too son?  
>boy your a kool-aid dude<br>Plus your bitch might lick it  
>Wonder who let you come to 1 2<br>With your doo-doo crew son  
>Fuck are you into, huh?<br>boys better ooo run-run  
>You could get shot homie<br>If you do want to get your guns up  
>Tell your crew don't front<br>I'm a hoodlum baby  
>You know you were too once<br>Bitch I'm bout to blew up too  
>I'm the one today<br>I'm the new shit boo  
>Young repunzel<br>Who are you bitch, new lunch?  
>Ima ruin you cunt<br>Ima ruin you cunt  
>Ima ruin you cunt<br>Ima ruin you cunt_

_**I raised an eyebrow looking at Quinn who just laughed and pulled me into her. Brittany was dancing with Santana. As the bridge started Brittany grabbed the mic from Santana and sang.**_

**[Brittany]**

_A-yo  
>I heard you ridin with the same tall tall tale<br>Tellin em you made some  
>Sayin you runnin but you ain't goin no where<br>Why you procrastinate girl?  
>You got a lot but you just waste all yourself<br>They'll forget your name soon  
>And wont nobody be to blame but yourself, yeah<em>

_**They stood together now singing the next part together loudly while the rest of us just watched on.**_

**[Brittany and Santana]**

_What you gone do when I appear?  
>W-when I premier?<br>Bitch the end of your lives are near  
>This shit been mine mine<br>What you gone do when I appear?  
>W-when I premier?<br>Bitch the end of your lives are near  
>This shit been mine mine<em>

_**Santana grabbed the microphone and continued rapping. By then all of us were dancing and having fun.**_

_Bitch I'm in the 212  
>With the 5th cocked boy<br>Its the 2 1 zoo__  
>Fuck you gone do<br>When your goons sprayed up  
>Bet his bitch wont get em<br>Betcha you wont do much  
>See even if you do want to bust<br>Your bitch'll get you cut and touch your crew up too  
>Pop you playin with your butter<em>_  
>Like your boo wont chew<em>_  
>Cock the gun too<br>Where you do eat poon hun  
>I'm fuckin with your cutie q<br>Whats your dick like homie?  
>What are you into?<br>Whats the run dude?  
>Where do you wake up?<br>Tell your bitch keep hatin  
>Ima new one too, huh?<br>See I remember you when you were  
>The young new face but you do like to<br>Slumber don't you?  
>Now your boo up too hun<br>Ima ruin you cunt  
><em>

**Both girls did the last part as the song came to an end.**

**[Brittany and Santana]**

_What you gone do when I appear?  
>W-when I premier?<br>Bitch the end of your lives are near  
>This shit been mine mine<br>What you gone do when I appear?  
>W-when I premier?<br>Bitch the end of your lives are near  
>This shit been mine mine<br>This shit been mine mine__  
>This shit been mine mine<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow" is the only thing I could think to say.<p>

"I know" Quinn said simply.

"You got some serious energy Lopez" Artie said

"And props on the rapping although the words were a tad distasteful" Kurt added

"Please you find everything that isn't Broadway distasteful" Puck said rolling his eyes. "That was all kinds of hot"

I played with one of the charms on the bracelet watching everyone settle down after Santana's hyped up performance.

"Rach you gonna sing something?" Quinn asked me

"Um I was – " I started when both tina and Mercedes grabbed my hands and pulled me to the stage.

"Don't be shy babe we got you covered here" Mercedes said

"Yeah just do it like we practiced" Tina added.

Quinn sat on one of the couches we had with Sam and her eyes were on mine. She blew me a kiss making me blush. I nodded to Sugar who pressed play on the instrumental. The music started to play and Tina and Mercedes started swaying from to side with me. I kept my eyes locked on Quinn seeing the smile creeping up her face.

* * *

><p><strong>[Rachel]<strong>

_I can't fool myself, I don't want nobody else to ever love me  
>You are my shinin' star, my guiding light, my love fantasy<br>There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you  
>You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinkin' of you<em>

**I pointed to my head then to Quinn who clapped along with the beat smiling brightly. Tina walked towards Mike and started singing. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to sing.**

**[Tina]**

_I still remember in the days when I scared to touch you  
>How I spent my day dreamin' plannin' how to say I love you<br>You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in  
>That's when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in<em>

**Tina ran back to us by the end of her last line and the three of us sang the chorus pointing at our significant other.**

**[Rachel, Tina and Mercedes]**

_Oh, my love  
>A thousand kisses from you is never too much<br>I just don't wanna stop_

**I held my hand over my heart feeling it beat in that moment thinking that these words couldn't have been truer.**

**[Tina]**

_Oh, my love  
>A million days in your arms is never too much<br>I just don't wanna stop_

**[Mercedes and Rachel]**

_Too much, never too much, never too much, never too much_

**The music interlude started and we went into the "crowd with the others. I leaned in and kissed Quinn on her cheek, running my hand through her hair. **

**[Mercedes]**

_Woke up today, looked at your picture just to get me started  
>I called you up, but you weren't there and I was broken hearted<br>Hung up the phone, can't be too late, the boss is so demandin'  
>Opened the door up and to my surprise there you were standin'<em>

**[Rachel]**

_Well, who needs to go to work to hustle for another dollar  
>I'd rather be with you 'cause you make my heart scream and holler<br>Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I'm winnin'  
>We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginnin'<em>

**[Tina]**

_Oh, my love  
>A thousand kisses from you is never too much<br>_**[Mercedes and Rachel]**_(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
>I just don't wanna stop<em>

**[Mercedes]**

_Oh, my love  
>A million days in your arms is never too much<br>_**[Rachel and Tina]**_(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
>And I just don't wanna stop<br>_

**I walked over to Quinn and sat in her lap as I sang the final part of the song and she gripped me holding me in place.**

**[Rachel]**

_Oh, my love  
>A thousand kisses from you is never<br>_**[Tina and Mercedes]**_(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
>I just don't wanna stop<em>

_Oh, my love_  
><em>A million days in your arms is never too much<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped and howled for us when all thoughts of the song, the room or our friends disappeared. Quinn brought my lips to hers kissing me deeply. I moaned loudly not caring who was around and she smiled during the kiss.<p>

"How have we never thought about a Luther song for Glee Club?" Santana asked

"I don't know but I definitely want to see that again" Quinn said.

"How about a movie you guys?" Brittany asked holding a selection of DVDs up for us to see.

"Oh hell yes" Puck said getting the new Get Smart DVD out of Brittany's hands.

We all set up the sleeping bags and/or blankets around the floor clearing away the empty beer bottles and dimming the lights.

"Time to gets my mack on!" Santana yelled as the movie started.

Choruses of groans sounded all around us and I chuckled.

"Its funny how although some things change and others never will"

**See filler as I said.**

**The songs are: **

**Never Too Much by Luther Vandross **

**and**

**212 by Azealia Banks (I had to switch some words to make it a little less umm how to put it?) **

**They are both good songs so check them out one of these days**

**More soon.**

**Specks :)**


	20. MythBusting Part 1

**Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. Starting you guys off with a short filler for Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You. Here's to Day 4 of June. This chapter is hilarious to me and more to come soon. I started a new job today so things will get longer as I settle in. Be patient with me and Happy Reading.**

**RPOV**

"Eck why is it so wet? Why is it so cold?" Santana asked rolling around on her bed. I sat on the floor with Brittany in an intense game of go fish while watching Quinn and Santana battle it out on the PS3.

"You can stop complaining now, we're indoors" Quinn said rolling her eyes. Today was supposed to be a school day but due to the brunt of Santana's complaints we were awarded a free day. The snow wouldn't even let us get marginally close to the school compounds (not that any of us were complaining). Spending the free day with the girls was proving to be a great decision despite Santana's constant whining.

The Lopez's were all at work, leaving us free to roam the house without abandon.

"But it's so cold" Santana whined again.

"How do you put up with that?" I leaned in and whispered to Brittany.

She shrugged and smiled "the sex is great. Do you have any fives?"

Crap

I handed her my 2 fives and tried not to cringe at the visual.

"What's it like to do it with Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Say what now?" Quinn asked pausing the game to pay attention to our conversation.

"How's what with Quinn?" she asked looking at me quirking her eyebrow.

At the same time I said 'nothing' Brittany said 'the sex'.

Both Quinn and I flushed as Santana sat up in bed acting all interested.

"I bet Quinn is dynamite in bed" Brittany said talking to Santana now. I covered my face with the cards in my hand.

"Let's not -" I was cut off by Santana

"I don't know, I mean sure she's flexible and all but Rachel is like a Dragon Ball Z reject. She's got a hell of a lot of energy"

"Oh my god that's true, they must be explosive together"

"Guys STOP" Quinn yelled "Rachel and I haven't been together that long and I assure you that when we cross that bridge in our relationship it will be none of your business"

"Yup, Berry definitely dominates that ass" Santana said laughing to herself. Quinn tackled Santana on the bed making both Brittany and I drop our cards and rush to separate them.

Seeing the two of them attempt to go at it made me remember something I was to confront them about ages ago.

"You three have some explaining to do" I said folding my arms.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it" Brittany said crossing her heart, kissing her fingers and holding them up to the sky.

"Oh but you see you did. I seem to recall a particular day in question when you three along with our other counterparts caused some form of physical trauma to Finn Hudson"

"Oh" Quinn replied

"Yes oh. What gives?"

"I will never tell you what we did. Sorry"

"Me either"

"He deserved it" Brittany said

"I'm not talking to you guys" I said folding my arms. Quinn came over to me and touched me. I pulled away and she pouted.

"That pout won't work on me Fabray" she said. Both Brittany and Santana came in front of me and pouted.

"That's not working on me" I said again. They all got closer to me bringing their faces closer.

"Fine. I'm talking to you"

"Yay" Brittany said. "Finn still deserved it"

"If that's what you say"

"That's what we say" Santana replied

Quinn leaned forward and kissed me.

"Thanks for letting it go"

"Yeah Yeah"

"Star Wars!" Brittany exclaimed randomly "let's have a Star Wars marathon"

We all looked at her in silence. "Yeah okay" I said once again bending to the will of the pout.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Rumor has it a certain gleek is dating the one and only Quinn Fabray, any comments ladies?" Jacob Ben Israel asked walking up to me. Rachel turned away from her locker and smiled looking at me. She closed her the doo and handed me her books.

"Jacob get away from my locker"

"So it's true?" he said coming closer with the camera.

"Get out of here you little weasel" I said putting my hand in front of the camera. He turned it off and looked us up and down.

"If it's true, it's not only hot but it makes sense. He said walking away.

Rachel looked at me. "That was weird"

"Very"

"Preggers, Noses how are you today, actually don't answer that cause I don't care. Q, my office, now" Coach Sylvester said coming up behind us. She walked away and I glanced at Rachel. She gave me a worried look and I handed her her books.

"I'll see you in 1st period" I whispered.

"I hope so" I replied

She nodded and watched as I walked towards the coach's office more than a little worried.

**It's short and funny but I left you with a cliffy ha! More to come soon. **

**Specks :)**


	21. MythBusting Part 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a will since this got updated but I have stories backed up from the beginning of the week so here we go. This is for Day 25 of Faberry Month. Enjoy and look forward to more soon. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. **It's unedited but I will be doing lots of editing this weekend :)****

**Happy Reading**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 21**

**QPOV**

I sat folding my hand over my chest waiting patiently for coaches anti-climatic speech.

"You know Q" there she goes "I always saw you as a young Sue Sylvester but there's some rumors going on around here that I decided I needed to nip in the bud right away. Rumor has it that one Quinn Fabray is dating fellow misfit Rachel Berry. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No offense coach but I am not a Cheerio anymore and as far as I'm concerned who I' dating is no one's business except mine and that person"

Coach smirked "do you have any idea the type of reputation you have at this school and in the cheering community. You are a legend but the moment you joined that sham of a club you started losing your credentials. How are you going to go to college and start off life with a dead weight like Rachel Berry at your side?"

I stood from my seat making it topple over.

"Dead weight? There's 75 Seniors here right now. Of us all maybe 40 will go to college, from that maybe 5% will be out of state and in that 5% I guarantee you one of their names will be on Broadway and her name is Rachel Berry. I don't see how you could even entertain the notion that she is anything but an inspiration to everyone she sings to. I will get far in life and you can be sure that Rachel Berry will continue to inspire my heart. Say what you must Coach but I love her and nothing or no one will change that" I finished what I had to say before leaving her sitting there with the chair I vacated still scattered.

I was so pissed my legs automatically pulled me to where Rachel was. I entered 1st period with none of the books I would need for the next three periods. Rachel hit the pen against the table nervously until she caught sight of me. I slid in next to her putting my bag on the floor between us. She handed me my books d winked as the bell rang.

"I figured you would be to pissed to get your books from your locker" I leaned into her ear.

"I love you" I whispered pulling away.

"So I've heard"

"Pop quiz everybody" our teacher said entering the room with a few sheets of papers.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

What the hell is up with everybody today? First Jacob then Coach Sylvester and not this?

I sat in full assembly between both Quinn and Noah. The entire school was patiently sitting when some random girl looked back to face us.

"Hey Quinn, I heard you were doing the head gleek" she said motioning at me.

Quinn tensed next to me and I took her hand. She pulled away from me and was about to say something when Noah did it for her.

"Hey Andrea remember that time you wanted me to dress you up like a doll and fuck you from behind?" he said loudly so everyone in close proximity could hear. I looked at him with a semi-disgusted look on my face. The girl who was now known as Andrea turned red and got up running out of the gym with laughter trailing her.

"That was cruel" Quinn said leaning in front of me and laughing.

"Anything to get the heat off my baby mama and American Jew Princess." After what Finn did to Santana I want you to know I've got your back and no one here will dare say anything bad about you two" he said giving us the thumbs up" I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Noah" I said

"Can I watch you two having sex?" he asked grinning widely.

"How about no" I said the same time Quinn said.

"Not in this lifetime"

He shrugged "Just thought I'd ask

**I love their chemistry in this chapter and how Noah steps up for them. More to come soon and it'll all get really really wild.**

**Specks :)**


	22. Cuddle Fuddle

**Hey guys long time no review :). I've been out of it for a while but here's a new chapter and it'll be pretty interesting. It opens the door for the next chapter. More to come soon. It's unedited so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

I lapped my foot at the ankle turning the page of the book I was reading. Quinn sat next to me quietly with a book of her own. One of her arms were wrapped around me casually as we were both engrossed in our separate adventures. I could feel her chest rise and fall steadily and I couldn't help but smile.

"You two look like an old married couple" my daddy said as both he and my dad entered the living room. Quinn raised her head and smiled brightly.

"Practicing for when we reach that age I guess" Quinn said tapping a beat on my shoulder. I leaned further into her and smiled at my dads.

"You staying for dinner Quinn?"

"Sure I'll just tell my mom" she replied pulling her phone out. She excused herself and went ran up the stairs to my room I assumed. Both my dads sat on either side of me.

"So you two are practicing eh?" Daddy said nudging me.

"Leroy leave her along" I smiled at dad regretting it as soon as he said "our little girl is in love"

I rolled my eyes and closed my book "you guys are intrusive"

"See, she's in love"

"Going now" I said leaving them laughing at me. I walked up the stairs to my room shaking my head at my fathers and their antics.

Quinn opened the door as I was about to and held onto me as not to knock me over.

"Hey, my mom says hi" she said letting me lead her back to my bed.

"Tell her hi for me when you go home" I replied

"Okay what's wrong?" She asked touching my cheek tenderly.

"Nothing" I said pulling away. She withdrew her hand and stared at me.

"What changed in the time it took me to call my mom and now that you're acting so weird?" She asked

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rachel. Tell me you don't want to talk about it but don't tell me its nothing" she said

I looked at her to see the seriousness etched across her face. This is my inner turmoil and I rather not have her worrying about what I've been feeling. She stood walking to the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" She gripped the door handle tightly waiting for my instructions.

"No, I'm fine Quinn really. It's just something my dads were saying has me thinking that's all" I walked up to her and took her hand into mine leading her back to bed. I thought of something and smiled brightly.

"Hey Quinn, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

She tackled me to the bed and tickled me making me laugh and writhe beneath her.

"Are you extremely ticklish?" She retorted kissing me chastely.

I smiled at how well she knew me as she rolled off me and onto the bed.

"I have a really cool idea and I'll pick you at 8"

She winked kissing one of my hands.

"Oh and Quinn walk with a blanket" I added

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_**Hey, I'm leaving home**_

I don't know why I had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel was going to get me sick tonight. I pulled my duffle bag out and packed the biggest blanket I could find and an extra one just in case. Knowing Rachel Berry she was bound to go a tad overboard with something like this and I was both excited and a little afraid to see where we were going. Things seemed a little tensed between us since the evening I had dinner with her dads and her and this was the first real time we were spending alone and I was ready to know what was going on.

I looked at the message Rachel sent me deciding against replying since she was no doubt already en route. I turned the volume up on Cuddle Fuddle and pulled my turtleneck over my head. I laughed thinking about the many times Santana would've gotten pissed at Brittany and me for singing this song constantly the past four years.

I dialed Brittany's number putting my phone to my ear as I danced across the room.

_**Quinnie, that's my jam**_

_**Hey Brit, is S with you?**_

_**Haha I see where you're going with this hold on, hey San Quinn wants to tell you something. I'm putting her on speaker phone.**_

_**Hey Q don't you have a da… TURN THAT SHIT OFF IN MY EAR**_

_**Let down your hair, let down your hair. Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair **_Brittany and I started singing along with the song and I laughed hearing Santana in the background cursing us both in Spanish.

_**I hate you two**_

_**You couldn't if you wanted to S. I gotta go Rachel will be here any minute.**_

The music stopped and I turned to my door to see Rachel standing there.

_**Correction, Rachel is here, I'll see you guys tomorrow.**_

I hung up the phone and smiled at Rachel.

"Well aren't we having fun" she said closing the door behind her.

"I uh…it's Passion Pit you know?" I asked turning red.

"Hey no judgments I think you three are very cute with your antics" she said grabbing my bag off the bed.

"Let's go, we wouldn't want to be late for whatever you have planned for us tonight"

"Baby you might want to wear some pants, it's a little too nippy outside to be pantless"

I looked down and placed my hands in front of me quickly.

"I'm so so sorry" I said embarrassed

Rachel walked up to me and placed her lips against mine.

"I'm trying everything in my power not to touch you right now. Don't apologize" she whispered huskily.

I gulped making fists with my hands "Come on we're going to be late"

She handed me a pair of jeans and turned around.

"Yeah, late. Wait where are we going?"

She turned around with a weird look in her eyes. "Let's just say we're going to get a little dirty"

**They're going to get a little dirty next chapter ;) The song Brit and Quinn were singing was Cuddle Fuddle by Passion Pit (hence the chapter name)**

**Specks :)**


	23. Graveyard Chronicles

******Hey guys here's a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long with it but more to come soon I promise. I have this thing where I write lots of chapter updates but if I'm not feeling it I won't upload it. All mistakes are mine and I apologize. ******

******Happy Reading :)******

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 23**

**QPOV**

We've been driving for about 45 minutes West of Lima to an old graveyard; I would've been creeped out if it hadn't been for the number of cars in the parking lot along with her own and the fact that we weren't alone.

"You brought me to a graveyard" I said confirming that this is in fact where we were going to be having our date. She smiled and nodded getting out of the car without a word. I furrowed my eyebrows glancing at my phone to see that I had no signal. A knock on my window made me jump until I realized it was Rachel with my blanket and a backpack on her back. I slowly opened the door and got out of the car.

"Did you bring me here to murder me?" I asked closing the door behind me unsure. She activated the alarm, laughing hard at my question not realizing that I was actually a tad bit serious. I offered to take the blanket but she refused, opting to take my hand and pull me to the entrance of the graveyard where others were heading instead.

"I'd never hurt you Fabray, just go with it and stop being so tense, geez" she said taking two tickets from her pocket. We stood in the line for about two minutes before our turn, Rachel handed the attendant the tickets and smiled graciously as we got the stubs back.

I could see a big blank screen on the far end of the graveyard and I looked at Rachel. "Graveyard movie" I said. I saw a nod from her in the light that lit the path to the seating area.

"What are we watching?" I asked getting excited now.

"It's something you really love" she said leading me off the path a little earlier than others had been going. She found the perfect spot for us saying the angle of the screen plus the distance to the car was the best without actually sitting someone's grave.

Rachel rolled the blanket onto the grass silently helping me to sit, then handing me the back pack and sitting next to me. She pulled our dinner from the backpack which had to be the cutest thing to ever witness and we ate while others got settled into their seats.

"It isn't Love Me If You Dare is it?" I asked the thought coming to me.

"No why would we watch that in a graveyard and better question how many people in Ohio do you think actually watch foreign films?"

I laughed as the lights on the screen came to life.

3…2…1

The familiar opening credits came across the screen and I looked at Rachel in astonishment.

"No way" I said garnering me lots of shhhhs around us. I leaned in closer and whispered.

"How did you know?" I whispered into her ear pulling her closer to me. It made sense to me now that she wanted to eat just before the movie started so we could cuddle and watch the movie.

"I do have some secrets Quinn Fabray and this is one I will take to the grave. Just enjoy the movie" she said kissing my cheek. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder just as my favorite 'horror' movie 1980's Prom Night started.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I had my head buried in Quinn's shoulder as the movie came to an ending. She pulled me closer to her and kissed my forehead. It made me happy that I could bring this much joy to her for one night.

Quinn's eyes hadn't been peeled off the screen since the movie started and I knew I made the right choice by choosing this movie.

As credits started rolling Quinn turned to look at me smiling brightly. "Rachel Berry I love you. Tonight was amazing, thank you"

Our lips connected and she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm really glad you enjoyed tonight. I wanted to do something special for you and I knew this was your favorite horror movie and when I heard about this showing tonight I knew you and I had to come here. I love you too Quinn, but you're driving home" I said as she pulled me to my feet and folding the blanket along with slinging the backpack around her back.

"I'll drive you anywhere after tonight"

We got into the car and Quinn made sure I was settled into the passenger's seat. We were back on the road now and Quinn was in silence.

"Did you know I've loved that movie from the first time I saw it when I was a little girl but I've never seen it on the big screen"

"This was your first time?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see it but I've never gotten the chance that's why tonight was so great for me. This was a dream come true"

I smiled resting my head against the headrest. "Where to now?" she asked looking at the clock on the dashboard.

"How about we stop for ice cream before we go to your house?"

I nodded in agreement and watched on as the Lima became closer.

**There you go...more to come soon. I'm going to update soon thanks for being patient with me. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story.**

_**Here's a poll: Are you guys ready for this story to end? I have a few ideas for it and I want your opinions. Let me know okay?**_

**Specks :)**


	24. Accept Rejections Part 1

**Hey lovelies you asked for it not to end and I have a direction to take it so it won't have to...not yet at least. At the very least you will all see more of this in days to come. Thanks for all the love on this story you guys rock. Give yourselves high 5s for being so cool.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 24 **

**QPOV**

"Quinnie can you come here please?" I heard my mom say from downstairs. I closed the book I was reading and made my way down to her.

Rachel was teaching a toddler dancing class with Brittany at the rec center and I was wasting a little time before I had to go pick her up.

"Que pasa mama?" I said entering the living room where she sat with a stack of envelopes.

She handed me three of them and looked at me.

I looked at the three of them and they were from Columbia, Stanford and Yale. My heart stopped and my vision clouded.

"Mom" I whispered

"Its okay baby, whatever they say it'll be okay" she said.

I held onto them tighter and closed my eyes. "I imagine you'll want to open them with Rachel"

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll text you the results"

I walked to the door grabbed my car keys and a jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Class just ended when Quinn entered the rec center. She greeted a few of the kids she play sports with when she's here on weekends and said hi to some of the parents as well.

"Great work today kids. See you all tomorrow" I said

Brittany helped the 6 of them put their shoes on as their parents came to collect them.

"Hey. I'm just about ready" I said walking up to Quinn.

"Take your time" she said coming to meet me. She kissed my cheek and walked towards Otis' office.

15 minutes later all our kids were gone or with their parents or guardians so we could leave. Brittany put her bag around her back and came up to me.

"Hey shorty, need a ride?" She asked

I shook my head taking a sip of water "Quinn's here" I informed her.

"Oh where is she? I'll wait around to say hello"

"There she is" I reply pointing to her hugging Otis outside his office.

"Something's changed" Brittany said watching Quinn walk up to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking my eyes off Quinn to look at her.

Brittany shrugged "something is different I suppose you'll find out what soon though"

"How are my two favorite sweaty ladies" Quinn said kissing Brittany's cheek then pecking me on the lips.

"Just what you said...sweaty" Brittany answered.

"You going home with us B or is San meeting you here?" Quinn asked playing with the hem of the shirt I am wearing her eyes never met my gaze like they usually did and I knew something was wrong.

"Neither actually. My car is outside"

"Oh well Rach and I will walk you to your car then"

"What are you guys up to now?" She asked opening her car door.

I shrugged and looked at Quinn she was after all the driver here. "Not 100% sure yet" she answered.

"Oh well have fun" she said closing the door and blowing us a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I put the car in park and turned to face Rachel. We were at the park closest to the rec center, not too far from the road where Santana's grandmother lived.

"What are we doing here?" she asked confused.

"I need to show you something" I said opening the door and taking out the envelopes with me. I watched as she did the same then put the alarm on the car. We walked to the closest bench and sat down and I handed her the envelopes. She looked at them all then back up at me.

"Quinn these are…"

"I know" I replied "I needed you with me when I found out" I said

She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and watched as she pulled the Columbia letter open. Her eyes ran across the paper and her spirits fell. She shook her head and I felt my heart sank. "I'm so sorry Quinn"

I shook it off "Its okay, there are two others in your hands"

She pulled the Yale letter open next. Again her facial expression dropped and then she smiled brightly. "You got in"

Elation overcame me then realization of just how far I would be from her.

"Do the last one" I said crossing my fingers. She ripped it open and read the letter. She took forever reading it, most likely rereading it.

"Rach?" I said watching her.

"You got in" she said not so happily.

"Its too far away" I said putting her my hand on her cheek.

She looked up at me and tried to keep the smile on her face.

"It is. I know" I said

"I'm thrilled for you, you must know that" she said

I nodded and pulled her lips to mine. "I know you are, but it doesn't change the fact that we might be apart" I said. "I still have NYU, Fordham and NYFA" I said reassuringly.

She faked another smile. "I know, but-"

"No buts woman"

"What if we end up going to two places too far to keep us going?" she asked.

"See that's where you're talking stupid. There's nowhere I would be on this earth that won't want me to be with you. The distance would just make me want to work for us harder"

"You promise?" she asked in a soft voice. I put my lips against hers again transferring as much love as I can to her.

"With all my heart"

**I'm pretty sure you can see where this is going. If not, sucks to be you, you'll just have to wait until I update. More to come soon. **

**Specks :)**


	25. I Can't Help You If You Won't Let Me

**Hey guys here's a new chapter more to come soon. I have the other stories all in progress so more updates this week. Its unedited and I apologize. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 25**

**QPOV**

I stood outside the Berry door waiting patiently for it to be opened. Something was up with Rachel and I had no idea what it was. It started the day we discussed colleges and she became cold and distant and I couldn't figure out why. I asked her what I did but she shrugged me off.

"Quinn, how are you?" Hiram asked opening the door for me.

"I'm fine, how are you doing?" I asked walking over the threshold.

"I'm really glad to see you, maybe you could tell my husband and I why our daughter has been so gloom as of late. At first I thought it was that time of the month, but now I'm not so sure" he said leading me to the living room.

I took a seat away from him and played with the fabric on the couch.

"Is she home?" I asked not 100% willing to divulge the fact that I myself had no idea why she's been acting this way lately. He said something about her, Brittany and Nationals but my mind was elsewhere.

We changed the subject to our days and other mundane bits and pieces while I waited for her to come home. When Hiram started mentioning dinner we headed to the kitchen where I started to help him. Rachel came in some time after, said hi and went to her room without so much as a word to either of us other than the obvious.

"Well…go talk to her because I'm getting a little tired of having doors slammed in my house. If you don't know why she's so angry then you two need to talk and trust me when I say taking no for an answer is not an option because if I have to get the family therapist she is going to talk to someone" he said chopping his cilantro leaves. I sighed and washed my hands before heading up the stairs.

The door was cracked open and she sat on her bed with her feet pulled close to her chest. I closed the door behind me and stood there.

"What did I do?" I asked not daring to move.

She looked at me with an exasperated look. "What makes you think its something you did?" she asked

"Rach, you're angry about something and I don't know what it is, you've shut me out long enough and I gave you space because I figured you would talk to me when you want to but it has been a week and nothing"

"I'm fine" she lied

"Bullshit" I said raising my voice slightly, "you made a freshman cry this morning. Do you know that?" I asked remembering the look on the girl's face when Rachel said what she said.

Rachel looked at me like she was about to laugh. She simply stood and walked over to me pushing me against the door. I gasped audibly and attempted to pull away when she kissed me. Her right hand sneaked under the hem of my shirt and her left hand went to my hips. The running shorts I wore to their house making it easier for me to stop her.

"Rachel stop this" I said ripping her hands away from me.

"What is your problem Quinn?" she asked staring at me in annoyance.

"Despite the fact that we haven't said more than five words to each other in three days, you're acting angry at the world and being a total bitch to everyone, your friends included and you won't tell me or anyone what's wrong? Talk to me Rach because I want to help you but I can't if you keep whatever is fucking with your head bottled up" I shouted getting more than frustrated.

Rachel scoffed and looked away. I walked up behind her and turned her to face me. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster and pulled away.

"I love you Rachel Berry, but I'm done" I said letting her go. I turned to the door when she stopped me.

"What do you mean done?" she whispered.

I turned to face her struggling to keep the tears away. "I mean I can't stay here and watch you tear yourself apart and not know why you're doing it or how I can help. I want to help; I want to be here for you. That's what people do in relationships but what you're doing is destroying us, it's destroying me and I can't let you be the destructive force in my life. I'm here for you when you need to talk but I can't continue like this" I said opening the door then closing it quickly before I could say anything else or take back what I said. I passed Leroy as he opened the door not greeting him but sure he could see the tears falling from my eyes.

"Quinn what's wrong? Quinn?" he asked concerned as I entered my car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Hours passed and I refused to talk to my fathers, finally leaving home when they wouldn't give me my space. I think I may have caused Quinn and I to break up all because I was being selfish and I knew no way I tried to tell her would make sense. I sat in the choir room alone, watching the last of the setting sun through the window.

I stared at the last seat Quinn had been in, right next to me; even though I wasn't speaking to her she sat next to me in a contented state. I had to make things right if I could.

Footsteps approaching the choir room alerted me that I wasn't alone.

"Rach you in here?" Noah asked showing his head through the door.

"Right here Noah. What do you want? I wasn't expecting company and I –"

"Rach, you need to come with me" he said. I could barely see his demeanor in the now dark room, until he turned the light on. I stood walking towards him.

"Noah what is it?" I asked

"Its Quinn. She was in an accident" he whispered rushing to hold onto me as I fell to my knees.

"God no" I whispered praying that the last words we said to each other weren't us breaking up.

**It's short but this story was never meant to have long chapters. No worries Quinn will live...that much I'll say. **

**More to come soon. **

**Specks :)**


	26. Accept Rejections Part 2

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter. I just wrote this like just finished it but I'm sure you guys will love it. Its unedited because its 5am here and I have to be awake by 6. Enjoy and shoutout to all of you who read this story. You guys are awesome. **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 26**

**QPOV**

"I'm so so sorry"

Rachel said from the door. I sat in the bed and looked at her. She looked even crappier than I did and I was the one with the bruises.

She walked into my bedroom and stood by my bed. I continued to look at her but said nothing. Her tear glazed eyes shone with the glare from the fluorescent light above us. She came closer to me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Talk to me" she pleaded.

I bit my lip and looked into my lap. "Why should I?" I retorted

"Are you aware of how long I've been trying to get you to talk to me Rachel? I begged, pleaded, gave you space and you never opened up to me. You pushed me away and now because I am silent you are begging me to talk to you"

She looked at the ground and I took it as my cue to continue. I swung my feet over the bed attempting to stand. I was about to say something else when she stopped me.

"This is all my fault" she whispered.

I hopped off the bed ignoring the pain in my body.

"Don't even do that. I was… am angry at you and I left your house. When I got to the stop lights a car rear ended me that's all that happened. I'm fine, so don't blame yourself for something that you had nothing to do with. If you want to blame yourself for something blame yourself for the way we are now. You know that fucked up attitude you adopted towards me and everyone who loves you as of late. Blame yourself for that" I said walking around the other side of the bed to grab the pills the doctor gave me from my bag.

"You don't think I know I've been acting like a jerk recently. I know that but it had nothing to do with you Quinn I swear to god it didn't" she said trying to touch my hand. I pulled away from her and although it pained me to say it I replied.

"You're right, it has absolutely nothing to do with me; not anymore at least. I meant it from the time I said it Rachel I love you but I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore and this accident doesn't change anything that I said before. When you figure your shit out maybe we can talk but for now get to hell out of my house" I said taking my medication and a sip of the water on my nightstand.

* * *

><p>"Q!" Brittany shouted as I walked into the choir room. It was my first day back since the accident and everyone was acting like I was supposed to be in a wheelchair or something. This is the 4th time for the day that I've seen Brittany, including this morning when Santana picked me up, and each time she greeted me the same way.<p>

"Hey B" I said winking at her.

Puck came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Welcome back baby mama" he said smiling at me. He practically snatched my bag from my hand and waited until I took my seat next to Rachel to hand it back to me. I was still mad at her but fate thought it would be fun to stick the only empty seat in the room next to her so I sucked it up and took my seat.

"Welcome back Quinn" she leaned in and said to me. I nodded not meeting her eyes because it hurt way too much to have to be near her and see her and not be able to touch her.

Seriously fate was fucking with me right now.

Mr. Schue came in and we started.

"Welcome back Quinn, it has been a glum couple of days without you here but we're glad you're back" he said

"It's good to be back Mr. Schue but it really wasn't that big of an accident" I said trying to reassure them all that I was fine.

He nodded and looked at Rachel. "Okay then, lets get started. Rach" he said motioning to her. Her hand brushed my own as she made her way to the front of the room and I closed my eyes.

"This song speaks for itself. You ready?" she asked. I gritted my teeth still not opening my eyes to see who she had been talking to.

Music started playing and I recognized the song instantly.

**[Rachel]**

_Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them  
>Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh<br>Things you never say to me oh oh  
>Tell me that you've had enough<br>Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>We're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

**[Puck]**

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine_  
>(<strong>[Rachel] <strong>_Oh we had everything)  
>Your head is running wild again<br>My dear we still have everythin'  
>And it's all in your mind<em>  
>(<strong>[Rachel] <strong>_Yeah but this is happenin')  
>You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh<br>You used to lie so close to me oh oh_  
><strong>[Rachel]<strong>

_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh our love, our love_

**I opened my eyes letting tears fall from my face and saw her eyes fixated on mine. She appeared to be holding her own tears in.**

**[Rachel and Puck]**

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

**[Rachel]**

_Oh tear ducts and rust  
>I'll fix it for us<br>We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>You're holding it in  
>You're pouring a drink<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<em>

**[Rachel and Puck]**

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

**[Rachel]**

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

The entire room started clapping and I heard Sugar saying something about them doing that number for Nationals. I continued to look at Rachel and vice versa. I tightened the grip on my bag and without looking back I walked through the door.

**the song was from P!nk's new album The Truth About Love the name of the song is Just Give Me A Reason by her and Nate from Fun. **

**It is an amazing song so check it out if you want. More to come soon and I have one question. **

_**Do you think the way Quinn treated Rachel in this chapter is justifiable? If so why?**_

**Lemme know what you think.**

**Specks :)**


	27. Oblivious

**Hey guys, here's progress in the right direction. It's unedited so forgive any mistakes. More to come soon. **

**Happy reading :)**

**Rumor Has It / Someone Like You Chapter 27**

**QPOV **

"The concept of me being mad at you is totally lost on you isn't it?" I asked opening my bedroom door. Rachel rolled her eyes and entered without waiting for an invitation. She held an envelope in her hand and sat on the chair by my desk.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the envelope she held out to me. Rachel's breath hitched a little. I could tell that she was nervous but I couldn't let myself drop my walls.

"I've always wanted to be a singer; singing is who I am, or who I was. Singing was the most important thing to me for so long and I was hell bent on being on Broadway"

"What does that have – " I started before she cut me off.

"Quinn, without NYADA I don't have a stepping stone to my career, but without you I don't have a very important piece of my life" she took a breath "You got all these acceptances and I never even heard from NYADA. I got scared. Mainly because if I don't get in, what the hell am I doing in New York? I pulled away because I can't drag you down. I won't be an anchor to you and I can't let you not flourish if I fail" she said.

I ran my hand through my hair and snatched the envelope from her.

"This is what I don't get about you, how could you ever think you would drag me down? Why do you think I would go to New York without you? Jesus Christ Rach, I, love you, I pursued you remember? I wanted you and I want you. You'll be great _when_ you get into NYADA and I'll prove it to you" I opened the envelope and read it. She waited patiently for me to tell her what it said; instead I knelt in front of her.

"They want you to audition in two weeks" I whispered taking her hand.

"Will you be there?" she asked in a shy voice. I looked at her, not sure what to reply. There were still some issues to be worked out and I wasn't in the mood to do that now.

"I can't make any promises" I said handing her the letter and going over to the bed.

"I could live with that"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Hey you" I said to Quinn. She stood in front of my locker, smiling with some books in hand.

"Hey. Chose a song yet?" She asked watching me put my combo in the locker. I shook my head not bothering to voice my answer. Every since she read the letter things with us weren't 100% back to normal, but at least we were talking now and things weren't as tensed.

"I have no idea what I'm going to sing yet. How was your day?" I asked as she handed me a book that she suggested to me.

She shrugged lapping one foot in front of the other, sweeping a stray lock of blonde hair away from her eyes. She looked into my locker and smiled at the little teddy bear there.

"What's he doing here?" she asked taking him out and rubbing behind his ears. She dubbed him a he, the day she won him for me on my birthday. She brought him closer to her lips, placing a kiss to his forehead and placed him back into the locker.

"I brought him here because he reminds me of that day, and how much I miss you" I said closing the locker. She hmmed and started walking a little ahead of me, leaving me a little more than confused. The distance between us was still gaping and things weren't great but god I loved that woman. I watched her gracefully diverting through the crowds and I bit my lip.

In that moment, I knew it.

I knew exactly what I was going to sing for my audition.

I ran to catch up to Quinn and poked her arm.

"Can you tell Mr. Schue I won't be to glee club? I want to take care of something" I asked

She looked at me quizzically, mainly because I have never once legitimately missed glee.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Everything will be fine" I said kissing her cheek before running away. "I'll call you later" I said exiting the building.

**The next chapter will be longer. More to come soon. Quinn is still mad at Rachel but at least they are talking now, things are getting better between them and the next chapter should show where they go from there. Let me know what you think. Oh and I have an awesome song planned for Quinn next chapter ;)**

**Specks **


	28. Whisper The Truth In Her Ear

**Hey guy, here's a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It's unedited so forgive me. Enjoy. **

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You Chapter 28**

**RPOV**

_This isn't going to work._

I paced the bathroom floor with Brittany and Santana watching me, trying to calm me down.

Kurt was about to go on stage and as much as I wanted to be there for him, I wasn't ready. The door opened and a sophomore came in. She stopped and looked at the three of us. Santana rose off the sink she was leaning on and walked towards her.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to be in here right now"

She lead her back to the door and closed it behind her.

I pulled at the dress I wore nervously stretching it a little. Brittany tried desperately to distract me with tales of Lord Tubbington being an undercover ninja turtle. It worked for a while, making me stop thinking very briefly about my performance in less than an hour. I paced again walking towards the grimy tiles surrounding the full length mirror in the room.

I stopped and looked up to see her standing there and my anxiety hit a new level, but for a whole new reason.

"Good luck Rach, we'll be waiting for you afterward" Brittany said coming to kiss my cheek. I smiled at her and Santana who put both hands on my shoulders.

"You got this Barbra. Go show um why you're the best" she said she walked towards Quinn and patted her shoulder once before walking out.

I continued staring at Quinn's reflection coming closer and closer.

"Do you have any idea why I'm attracted to you?" Quinn asked. I waited for her to continue. "It's your heart, you aren't just Rachel Berry the future starlet to me. You are and always will be Rachel Berry, the girl who offered to stick by me when no one else would. You are the girl who day after day I've seen push beyond the boundaries of expectations" she came to stand behind me "you never let anyone make decisions for you and you are more than determined when you want something"

She turned me around to face her.

"I know you will be better than great today because it's all you've ever wanted. Going to college and becoming the star we all know you deserve to be. Go on that stage, do your best, be your best and I'll be right here" she put her hand on my heart "you've got this baby" her hand ran through my hair and she leaned in to kiss me cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_Crap_

_Crap_

_Crap crap crap_

I watched as Rachel rushed off the stage into my direction. The look on her face as she passed me was heartbreaking. Without a beat I was right behind her. She walked into the girl's bathroom we had been in previously.

When I entered she was hunched over one of the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror and breathing really hard. I didn't know what to say to her, so I stood awkwardly by the door.

After a few minutes I took a few steps to stand behind her, she turned to look at me. She didn't say anything and neither did I.

"What the hell Rach?" Santana said barging into the bathroom. Surprisingly she was alone walking to us. "What happened?" she asked the questions I couldn't bring myself to ask, for fear of making her cry. Rachel's bottom lip quivered profusely.

"Rachel, say something" Santana insisted.

"San, back off" I advised seeing the look of pain in her brown eyes. Santana looked at me like I was crazy.

"No Quinn, she just fucked up Defying Gravity, we've heard her singing this in her sleep. Do you really think she should be fucking it up?"

I turned to Santana and got into her face.

"Santana back off" I warned again. Santana studied me for a moment, before turning to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I know it was a lot of pressure" she said "I think you got this, so Rach call me if you need to. Q, please take care of her"

I turned back to Rachel who stared at me still in silence. I reached for her hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" I said. She shook her head.

"You don't want to go home?" I asked

She shook her head again.

"Want to go to my place then?"

She nodded and started walking to the car.

* * *

><p>When we got to my house, my mom wasn't anywhere around yet so she walked straight to my room. I sent Santana a text and walked to my room standing by the door; Rachel took her shoes and jacket off, then tied her hair into a pony tail and got into the bed, not caring that her dress had ridden up a bit. School wasn't quite finished so the others wouldn't miss us just yet. I walked over to the bed, sitting next to her feet.<p>

She continued not to say anything about what happened on the stage so I grabbed the book I was reading that morning and started from where I left off. I read the paragraph out loud:

_People take love's continuity for granted, just as they take their body's continuity for granted. They don't realize that the best thing about love is its regular presence. Once you can establish that, it's an added foundation to your life. But if you cannot have that regular presence, you only have the one foundation to support you, always.__  
><em>

She turned to face me, intrigued by the words I was speaking so I continued.

_She is sitting right next to me. I want to run my finger along her arm. I want to kiss her neck. I want to whisper the truth in her ear._

I closed the book and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and I dropped the book to lie next to her. We were face to face now, my hand on her chin.

"I'm sorry too, let's not fight anymore" I said.

She smiled and bit her lip.

"I just fucked up my NYADA audition"

I nodded "You did"

She rested her forehead against mine. "I just want to sleep" she said closing her eyes. I moved my hard from her chin and pulled her closer to me, kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep baby"

"Will you be my girlfriend when I wake up?" she asked, her voice trailing off.

"Always" I whispered back.

**There you go. Let me know what you think. Oh um the book Quinn was reading is Every Day by David Levithan (I was rereading it and thought that part fit)**

**Specks**


	29. Let's Get It On

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It's unedited so forgive me. Enjoy.**

**Rumor Has It/Someone Like You Chapter 29**

**QPOV**

"Seriously?" I asked watching Rachel tilting her head to see Stacey's ass on the television. She looked at me and laughed.

"Don't be jealous baby, your ass is still my favorite" Rachel replied. I pouted feigning hurt, turning to face the television. We were watching Pitch Perfect, our first movie date since we reconciled. Both her fathers and my mother have insisted that we be reminded of the uncomfortable conversation we had with them, when we first started dating. I shuddered against Rachel's body remembering them discussing our sex life.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked "Sex talk?"

"How did you know?" I asked trying to forget it as much as I could.

"I've been trying to forget it the moment we had it. Just assumed you would be feeling the same way"

It's been a little over a week since everything happen and I've been trying to reassure her that everything was going to work out. The truth is I myself had no idea how things were going to work out how things were going to be okay.

"Berry!" I shouted at her. She had that look in her eyes watching the girls gyrating against one another at the 'Riff Off' she turned the television off and turned to me with a look in her eyes. I recognized that look her eyes.

"I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it" she started singing, straddling my legs. I smiled at her movements as she continued whispering the lyrics into my ear. I put my hands on her hips, kissing her neck. Her breathing hitched between lines and I smiled against her soft, warm skin. She started gyrating faster, rubbing herself against me. She stopped singing and looked deep into my eyes. I lifted her shirt over her head revealing her purple bra and well toned skin.

I ran my hands along her naked back pulling her impossibly closer to me.

"I love you" she mouthed before attaching her lips to my own.

"I hope you guys ar-"

My mom interrupted our kiss and Rachel clung to my chest.

"decent. Which you aren't hello Rachel"

"Mom" I said fumbling to help Rachel. Once Rachel's shirt was on my mom pointed to us indicating that Rachel was still sitting on my lap.

"Right, sorry" Rachel replied getting off me quickly.

"Girls, do we have to have the sex talk again because I was kidding when I said I hope you two are decent. I never expected to find you two half naked about to get it on" she asked

"We're sorry mom; I guess we got a little out of hand"

"Girls you know your fathers and I have no problems with you wanting to express your sexual feelings for one another" shudder "but I would appreciate it if my upholstery wasn't a part of your exploration"

"Sorry Judy"

"Yeah sorry mom"

"Come help me with these bags" she said walking away mumbling something about us having no restraint.

I looked at Rachel who was red in the face and laughed. She hit my shoulder as we walked to the door.

"This is not funny Quinn"

"Are you sure?" I asked laughing harder.

She pouted about to storm away so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry baby, it's not funny. Don't be mad at me" I said kissing her nose, then her cheek and her lips.

"Hey horn dogs come help me with the bags" my mother interrupted again from the door.

"To be continued?" I whispered

"I doubt, your mom is being a pussyblock today" she whispered back before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

"Hey Papa Berry" I said sitting next to Leroy. He put his hand around my shoulder.

"Hey Baby Fabray, how was your day?" he asked closing the book he was reading. I shrugged watching Rachel come into the living room with an envelope. She looked at it nervously tapping it against her fingers.

"What's that sweety?" her dad asked regarding the envelope. She turned it so we could take a look at it.

"Open it" I insisted.

She opened it and read it over and over until we couldn't take it anymore.

"What does it say babe?"

"I didn't get in" she whispered

**It's a filler piece and it's full of funny stuff. More to come soon. I'm thinking about some stuff recently and I'll make an announcement about it soon. I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing so stay tuned all. Have a great week. **

**Specks :)**


	30. Jailhouse Woes Part 1

**Hey All,**

**Here's a new chapter. Read and enjoy. More to come soon. This is a filler chapter of sorts just getting back into the story. This worked out perfectly in my opinion. **

**Enjoy :)**

_**Previously on Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You**_

_**"What does it say babe?"**_

_**"I didn't get in" she whispered**_

**Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You Chapter 30**

**QPOV**

"Is that what it really says?" Santana asked us again. Rachel handed her the rejection letter to read for herself. Things were at a pause since she saw the results.

"And you are sure you're okay" Brittany asked

"Guys I'm fine" Rachel said. We were in Santana's bedroom on the chair by her desk. Rachel shifted her weight on my lap a little and continued talking.

"I'm telling you, like I told dad and daddy. It is something that happened and now I can move on"

We fell in silence as Santana and Brittany looked at one another confused. This is pretty much the same way I felt in the past half hour; along with the feeling that in any minute she'll lose her shit. I still wondered why she wanted to come over here, rather than go somewhere to talk. Brittany got off the bed to kneel in front of us.

She put her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"Is this actually happening?" she asked keeping her hand there. Rachel laughed and took Brittany's hand into her own.

"Did you slip her something?" Santana asked me skeptically. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Okay okay. I think what San means is, this isn't like you. For the years we've known you, all you've wanted to do was to go to New York to be on Broadway and now this happened and it's a huge life shift and you are saying you're fine. We don't buy it"

Rachel shot up from my lap laughing. I stood next to Brittany and Santana.

"What's so funny?" I asked genuinely concerned that Rachel actually may have been on something.

"They sound like you, that's exactly what you told me remember? This was my dream blah blah blah. It's as if you guys want me to be a sad sopping mess on the floor, in my pajamas and all that other stuff. Be happy I'm happy and be the friends/girlfriend you all claim to be and let's go out and get drunk like normal teenagers"

She opened the door to the hallway and was gone.

"It finally happened" Santana started

Brittany held her hand as they both looked at me.

"Rachel Berry is finally off her rocker"

I felt a nudge from Brittany who was nodding along to what Santana was saying.

"You might want to go get her" she said

I started towards the door before looking back at them. "Go on we'll get dress and be right down" Brittany insisted. I nodded and went after Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later…<strong>

"Dude, you do it" Santana said rubbing her eyes. Her torn shirt hung off her body, showing her visible war wounds. My head hurt like a sonabitch but it must be done. Rachel was passed out with her head in Brittany's lap, who was resting her body again Santana.

I flexed my sprained ankle and sighed before limping to the door. "Ready?" the male voice asked. I nodded and followed him to the phone.

Punching in the numbers, I patiently waited for the phone to be answered. At this hour, I was surprised when the phone was answered after only 2 rings.

_**Hello?**_

_**Mom?**_

_**Quinn what is it?**_

_**Don't freak out okay?**_

_**Oh yeah tell a parent at 1am not to freak out when her daughter calls saying 'don't freak out' where the hell are you?**_

_**We're at police station off 3**__**rd**__** and main. Can you come bail us out?**_

_**I'll be right there**_

_**I'm dead, aren't I?**_

_**I'm glad you've realized. **_The line went dead and I took a deep breath before hanging up.

When I got back to our cell, I sat on the side where Rachel was passed out and rested my head against the wall.

"Our mom is going to kill us isn't she?" Santana all but whispered.

"Pretty much"

"We are never drinking again" Brittany added.

"Agreed" Santana and I said in unison.

** Okay next chapter will answer most the questions you guys are still asking. More to come soon. Hope you liked the chapter as short as it was. Next one will be longer. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize. **

**Specks :)**


End file.
